Trapped In Between Two Worlds
by Shaw18
Summary: Voldemort traps Harry in a world where everyone hates him! Submit a review and tell me what you think!
1. The Weird Dream

**Trapped In Between Two Worlds**

Chapter 1

The Weird Dream

Harry was frying some eggs and bacon for Dudley as a midnight snack. Harry hated to do this. But if he didn't do this, Dudley would beat him up. "Are you almost done yet? Dudley asked.

"Not unless you want watery eggs, "Harry joked.

"Very funny," Dudley sneered, "I'm hungry, so hurry up."

"You're always hungry."

Harry put the bacon and eggs on a plate and gave it to Dudley who sat at the table. Harry walked into his room and sat on his bed. He thought of his friends. He thought of Hogwarts. He missed it all. The Dursley's treated him like crap this past summer. Yelling at him and beating him every possible second.

Harry thought what may be in store for him this year. Suddenly Hedwig flew in carrying a letter from Ron. He knew it was from Ron, because there was food stains on it. Harry opened it up and read it out loud.

"_Dear Harry,_

_How are you mate? Mum has been yelling at me, because I eat too much. Do you think I eat too much? I don't. I'm hungry so I eat. I think Hermione has a crush on you. She is so nervous and she misses you like hell. She knows you lie in the letters about how the Dursley's treat you. I think you should hex them and turn them into frogs. See you soon mate._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

Harry folded up the letter and put it in a cardboard box under his bed. He kept all of his letters there. He chuckled when he heard Uncle Vernon snore loudly. Harry laid in bed and slowly fell asleep.

Harry dreamt that he was with his friends in a huge room. They were telling jokes and laughing at all of them; even the stupid ones. Suddenly Ron stood up and started yelling at Harry. He grew angry and was shaking his fist in Harry's face. He stormed away from Harry.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads sadly. "I'm surprised you said that," Ginny said.

Hermione and Ginny got up and followed Ron through the door closest to them. Harry sat on the floor stricken in awe, not sure what to do. Harry stood up and followed his friends. But when Harry opened the door where they just entered, Harry couldn't see them. All he saw was a long hall. The lights were dimly lit and it was kind of spooky.

Harry walked a couple steps and saw a shadow on the wall in front of him. He ran to where the shadow was, but he couldn't find anything. Harry than felt himself running through the halls looking for his friends, but he was unable to find them. Harry started screaming, but he couldn't understand what he was screaming. Harry heard someone crying. He then realized it was Cho Chang.

He ran up a flight of stairs and saw her next to Cedric's dead body. When Cho Chang saw him, she got up angry. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Cho screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"DON"T LIE!" Cho screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU FRIENDS WITH CEDRIC!"

"I was."

"Then why'd you kill him."

"I didn't."

"Don't lie. Everyone saw you holding his body."

Suddenly Hermione said, "I thought you were a nice guy. In fact I loved you. But you did this."

"I didn't do this. Vol.."

Cho slapped Harry across the face. "I hate you. I really do!" Cho said.

Harry woke up breathing heavily. He wondered what this dream would mean. He'd tell Hermione about it, as soon as he would see her. He hoped it didn't mean anything. But it was usually was bad.

Uncle Vernon opened the door and yelled at him to come to him. Harry stood up and dizzily walked to his Uncle. He suddenly vomited on his Uncle.


	2. Harry Is Beaten

Chapter 2

Harry Is Beaten

Uncle Vernon growled angrily, as his beefy fists rained upon Harry's body. His Uncle was punching Harry wherever he could, just as long as it was causing Harry pain, he was satisfied. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF DOING THAT AGAIN," Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed.

"I don't think I will," Harry mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Uncle Vernon started punching Harry again. Harry fell to the floor. His vision began to blur. The room seemed to be spinning. He heard his uncle screaming, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Harry then fell into a pool of darkness.

He awoke hours later, bleeding and sore. He felt very weak. He pulled himself to his bed groaning in pain. When he got to his bed, he waited a few seconds for the pain to fade. He couldn't take it any more. The beatings were becoming more and more frequent. He knew he needed to do something, but what would be the greatest question.

Professor Lupin paced around Dumbledore's office upset. "I don't like the way the Dursley's treat Harry," Lupin said.

"So we can't do anything about it," Moody said leaning on his walking stick.

Lupin's face lit up, "Maybe we can have him live in Sirius' house."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. He shook his head, "It would never work. Remember Sirius died last year. I doubt Harry has gotten over it completely."

"He can live with me," Moody said trying to lighten up Lupin's mood.

"He'd rather stay with the Weasley's," Lupin spat.

"With what happened last summer," Dumbledore said, "The Dursley's think it is fun to beat Harry. Lupin, I want you to go and get Harry. He will live with the Weasley's from now on."

"That boy threw up all over me," Uncle Vernon shouted.

"You should beat him," Dudley said eating toast, "Teach him what's right and wrong."

Aunt Petunia stopped sewing and said mildly, "I think we should be nicer to Harry."

Uncle Vernon jumped up from the couch and said loudly, "NO!"

Dudley nearly choked on the toast he was stuffing in his mouth. It was a surprise he didn't choke yet, by the way he was eating. "Be nice to him," Dudley whined, "After all he has done to me."

"So he is our nephew."

"He is a Potter."

"But Daddy," Dudley whined, "Harry scares me. Look what happened last summer."

"But it was a dementor."

"Don't mention that in this house," Uncle Vernon said sternly, "Now, I will act as I feel toward that Harry boy." He sat on the couch and continued to read the newspaper.

Harry woke up breathing heavily. He just had another nightmare. It was the same as last time. He desperately needed to find out what this nightmare meant. But who could he ask now? He was waiting for Hedwig to come back. He had sent a letter to Hermione to tell her that everything was okay and that she shouldn't worry.

Harry stood up and stretched. He was a little sore from his Uncle's beatings beating. But he was surprised how quickly his body healed. Harry walked downstairs. He saw Dudley sitting on the couch. Dudley was watching cartoons and eating a huge ice cream sundae. Dudley ran up to Harry and shoved him into the stairs. "What were you thinking?" He cried.

Harry got up unhurt. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Throwing up on my dad. How stupid can you be?"

"Actually I thought it was a pretty good idea."

Dudley ignored Harry's sarcasm and continued to scold Harry. "You're going to regret it."

"Oooh I'm sooo scared, Harry said, "Look I'm shaking."

Dudley smiled evilly, "And I'll be the one to make you stop."

Dudley tried to punch Harry, but Harry ducked. Dudley punched Harry in the nose. Harry felt pain shoot throughout his head. He knew his nose was broken wasn't broke. He was stunned that it didn't bleed by how much it hurt.

Dudley punched Harry again. Harry felt the pain in his arm slowly fade away. He stood up and glared at Dudley. Harry punched Dudley with all the anger that was bottled up inside him. When he connected with Dudley's stomach, it felt like punching a lot of pillows.

Harry spun around and punched Dudley in the nose. Dudley cried in pain. He turned around and ran upstairs. As Dudley ran upstairs he tripped over his own feet. This just made him cry even harder and it made Harry burst out laughing. When Harry stopped laughing, he sat on the stairs. He thought about how it felt so good to finally hit Dudley. Dudley acted so big and tough, but really he was just an enormous baby. Suddenly Harry saw someone he knew walk into the house.

Hope you like this chapter. Please submit reviews! Reviews will help me continue!

-shaw18


	3. Getting To Know

Chapter 3

Getting to know

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice thundered throughout the house, "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Don't go," Professor Lupin said walking into the house.

"Why shouldn't I, "Harry asked confused.

"Where is that boy?" Uncle Vernon spat.

Aunt Petunia wasn't listening. She was busy helping Dudley who was crying like a baby. Really, Dudley was just putting up an act. He was hoping his dad would kill Harry or at least call the cops.

Uncle Vernon went into his safe and took out his pistol. He checked if there were any bullets. There were three. Even though this was an older gun, it still would get the job done. Uncle Vernon turned around and exited the room.

"Just come on," Lupin said, "We don't have much time."

"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Harry heard his uncle cry.

Harry followed Lupin into the front yard. Lupin grabbed Harry by the shoulder and started muttering words Harry didn't understand. Lupin snapped his fingers and Harry saw they were in front of the Weasley's house. "Now would you mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked.

"Okay," Lupin said, "When you hit your cousin, your uncle wanted to kill you. He was coming downstairs with a muggle weapon. I came to save you."

"How'd you know I was in trouble?"

"I started keeping an eye on you, when your letters came to me less frequent."

"Where's my stuff?"

"I had Dobby and Winky bring it."

Ron and the twins walked into their room and saw Harry's suitcases. They looked at each other and smiled. They ran downstairs and saw Harry by the doorway. "Hey Harry," Ron said slapping Harry on the back.

"Hey Ron," Harry said smiling, "Hey Fred and George."

"Wassup," They both said.

"So how was your summer?" Ron asked.

"Like shit," Harry said.

"That sucks," George put in, "What did your lousy relatives do this time?"

"They decided to use me as a punching bag."

"Sounds painful," Fred smirked.

"Not to be rude or anything," Ron asked slightly blushing, "But weren't you supposed to come in two weeks?"

Professor Lupin approached Harry and said, "The Dursley's were going to kill Harry with a muggle weapon."

Hermione and Ginny walked into the house. When Hermione saw Harry, she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Ginny gave Harry a quick hug and sat on the couch next to Ron. "They were going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Lupin said.

"Wow, they really do hate Harry," Fred said.

"What's going on," Hermione said, "Who did what?"

Lupin repeated, "Harry got into a fight with Dudley. His Uncle got angry and had a muggle weapon ready to kill him."

"Well at least you're safe," Mrs. Weasley said hugging Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her looking at him in horror. "What's wrong?" Harry smiled, "It looks like you've seen Vol- I mean you know who."

"I…I…just can't believe they would do something like that to you. I know they hate you. But to kill you!"

Harry looked at Ron and Ron winked at him. Harry gave Ron a confused look. Ron mouthed 'The letter I gave you'. Harry gave Ron another confused look. "You're hopeless," Ron said with the wave of his hand.

Ron, the twins, and Ginny walked upstairs. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen to talk about Harry. Hermione asked, "Harry there are a few things I need to talk to you about privately. Do you think we can take a short walk before dinner?"

"Sure," Harry said standing up.

Hermione and Harry walked outside. For a few minutes, no body said anything. But when they got a safe distance from the house, Hermione spoke up. "Harry," Hermione said, "You are going to think I'm nuts when I say this and if you get angry with me it's okay. I...I... love you so much."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her blushing. He smiled, "I know you love. Ron told me."

'So you're not angry with me?" Hermione asked.

"How can I be? I feel the same way too."

"Really?"

Harry nodded and Hermione hugged him tightly. She kissed Harry. Harry rubbed her back as their bodies became closer and closer together. Hermione gasped as she felt Harry's excitement. "You okay?" Harry asked as he broke up a wet kiss.

"Yeah, this is just new for me."

"Same here."

Hermione laughed and continued to kiss Harry. Harry pushed her to the ground and started to kiss her neck. "Caught you!" Someone said.

Harry and Hermione broke apart and saw Ginny walk out from behind a tree. Hermione looked at the ground embarrassed. Harry stood up and then helped Hermione to her feet. "How long have you been.."

Harry interrupted Ginny and said, "Kinda just today."

"Wow I wish Dean was like that. He's a big chicken when it comes to that kind of stuff. "

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Uh I came to tell you it is dinner now."

"Thank you," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and started walking to the house.

Malfoy walked up to the door of the prison cell, where his father was. His father walked up to him and smiled warmly. Malfoy looked at his father. His father had gotten a lot skinnier. He had patches under his eyes from lack of sleep. It made Malfoy angry seeing his father in this condition. "Dad," Malfoy began.

His father interrupted him, "I'm happy you came here. Because master wants you to do something."

"I know," Malfoy whispered, "I know. Master came to me in a dream yesterday."

"So you know what must be done."

"Yes I know."

"Good."

"But I'm scared."

"You must do what Master told you to do. You don't want to make him angry, do you?" Malfoy's dad said coldly.

"No."

An Auror approached Malfoy and said, "It is time to leave."

Malfoy looked at his father and said, "I will do what I have to do."

Thank you for the review! Thank you sooo much! This my first fan fiction story so the more reviews the happier I am!

-shaw18


	4. Actually Nice

Thank you for the review! Please review! It will make me write more!

Chapter 4

Actually Nice

Harry and Hermione walked into the house for dinner. Harry sniffed in the tantalizing smell of chicken, mash potatoes, and green beans. He walked into the dinning room and sat near Ron. Hermione sat near Harry. "Nice to see you Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he was placed some mash potatoes on his plate.

"Nice to be here," Harry said politely.

"So I heard your relatives were beating you this summer?" Fred asked innocently.

Harry gave Freed an angry look. "We know how your relatives appreciate your wizardry," Mr. Weasley sad giving Harry a small smile.

"Well as long as you're with us, you're safe," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom," George said, "It's not like You Know Who fought Harry there. But did he tell you how he beat up fat Dudley?"

"You know what," Harry said, "I think there is someone who'd greatly like this conversation to be changed." "I wonder who that could be," Ginny said.

For the rest of dinner, Fred and George talked endlessly about their new _safe _inventions. Harry listened with great wonder as Fred talked about burping pills, constipation pills, farting pills, and much more. But the pills would make you do it more, not less as Mrs. Weasley would've liked.

When it was time to call it a night, Harry stood in front of Hermione in front of Ginny's room. "Good night," Harry said.

"Good night," Hermione smiled, "So you know, I'm scared of the dark."

"Well I would like to keep you company and teach you the dark isn't scary. But we're in the Weasley house and I don't think it's appropriate. But we will do it another time."

"Damn."

"But will this help?" Harry asked kissing Hermione.

Hermione smiled as they broke apart. She kissed Harry again and started to push him to the wall. Harry broke apart and Hermione said, "It did help."

"Good."

"Well good night."

"Good night."

Harry watched Hermione walk into Ginny's room. When the door closed, he walked away and walked into Ron's room. He had to walk to his bed quietly, because Ron was already in bed, snoring his head off. Ron's mouth was wide open and drool was slowly creeping out of his mouth and on to his pillow.

Harry changed into his pajamas and laid in bed immediately falling asleep. Harry was dreaming he was running from someone. Who? Harry didn't know. He also didn't want to stop and look. Harry tried to run faster, but for some odd reason he couldn't. Harry ran into the Great Hall, but he tripped. Harry got up unhurt.

Harry ran into the classroom closest to him. He saw the thing that was chasing him, continue running down the hall. Harry exhaled heavily in relief. "Hi Harry."

Harry spun around and saw a really hot black haired girl in the dimly lit classroom. She was about five foot, four inches. She was wearing blue jeans with a tight whit shirt. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You know who I am," She said looking at Harry seductively.

"I really don't know who you are. "

The girl took a step toward Harry. "I've been waiting so long for you."

"Me? Why?"

"You're the only one who can defeat the most feared."

The girl brushed her hand through Harry's messy hair. She placed her fingers in front of Harry's mouth hoping he'd kiss them. "Kiss me?" She asked.

"Excuse me."

"Kiss me. I want to taste you."

"But I have a girl friend."

"Who? Hermione? Do you want to know what she is doing now? She's banging Ron."

"That's not true."

The girl kissed Harry. He felt her tongue move around in his mouth. Harry liked it, so he started to push her to the wall. Harry felt her kissing his neck. Suddenly the classroom door swung open. Voldamort and Malfoy walked in. "Fancy meeting you here," Voldamort sneered, "Malfoy grab the girl."

"No," Harry said adamantly.

He dove and tackled Malfoy to the ground. Malfoy threw Harry off and punched him in the jaw. Harry shoved Malfoy into the wall and kicked him in the stomach. Malfoy gasped and grasped his stomach painfully. Harry punched Malfoy in the face. Malfoy fell on the floor whimpering. Harry grabbed a chair in back of him and was about to hit Malfoy when he heard a shrill scream.

Harry looked and saw Voldamort grabbing the girl." Leave her be," Harry said, "This is between me and you."

"Sorry, no can do."

Voldamort picked her up and threw her across the room. She fell to the floor not moving at all. Harry ran to her fallen body and saw blood oozing out from a huge gash on her head. "No," Harry moaned, ""You killed her. You fucking killed her."

Harry woke up from Hermione shaking his body. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I know," Harry said trying to forget the dream, but it was very difficult.

"Let's go downstairs and get a drink. You can tell me about the dream. Maybe I can help."

Harry nodded and got out of bed. He grasped Hermione's hand and walked with her to the kitchen.

Hope you liked this chapter! Submit reviews and tell me what you think. I open to suggessions!

Shaw 18


	5. The Sorting

Thank you everybody for the reviews. Hope you like my story so far!

Chapter 5

The Sorting

Harry held the glass of cold water, while telling Hermione about the dream; except for the kissing scene. He didn't think Hermione would want to hear it. Hermione stared at the rain drops splattering on the window. "I'm sorry. I just hope nothing bad is going to come out from this dream," Hermione said fearfully.

"I wonder who that girl was." Harry told Hermione.

"It's kinda early," Ginny said yawning loudly as she walked downstairs.

'Yeah, well I couldn't sleep," Harry said miserably.

"Well, what else is new," Ginny chuckled as she slumped in the chair closest to Hermione, "So tell me Harry, what was this new one about?"

"Oh pretty much Voldamort came and killed someone I knew."

"Who did he kill?"

"I don't know? I can't remember clearly." Harry lied, leaning back in his chair. He accidentally leaned back to far and fell on the floor. Hermione jumped up to see if he was okay, but when she saw Harry laughing, she knew he was fine.

Later that day, Harry took a walk with Hermione. There was no destination, but just the fact they could spend time alone, made both of them happy. Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. They talked about all sorts of things. Like what classes they wanted to take, Quidditch, teachers, and a lot of other things.

The day to leave for Hogwarts came quicker than Harry knew. He put his and Hermione's luggage on the train. He stood in front of the train holding Hermione's hand as they waited in line to get on the train. Malfoy walked up to Harry and sneered, "New boyfriend Hermione? What was wrong with Weasley? Wait I know! You took Harry for the money."

"No," Hermione said.

"Harry, is she your prostitute?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked angrily.

"You heard me."

"I know I did."

Harry let go of Harry's hand and punched Malfoy hard in the face. Malfoy grabbed his nose and ran away. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and walked into the train. He looked for the compartment where Ron and Ginny were. When he found it, he sat in a seat and Hermione sat on his lap. "Heard you punched Malfoy," Ginny said.

"How'd you find out?" Harry asked.

"I saw you hit him," Ginny exclaimed, "It was a nice punch."

"Why'd you hit him?" Luna asked from an upside down Quibbler.

"He called Hermione a prostitute."

"Oooh that certainly deserves a punch," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione put in, "We all know Malfoy is a jerk."

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't know he was this tired, but he quickly fell asleep. He dreamt that he was trying to run from someone. But his vision was really blurry and he couldn't run fast. It was like trying to run on sand.

A jolt of the bus train woke him up. Harry walked with Hermione and put their suitcases in their rooms. They ran to the Great Hall and then sat down in their seats. Dumbledore stood up and started his welcome back speech, "I would like to welcome all of you to another year of Hogwarts. There are no changes with the schedule. There is more to say, so I guess we'll start with the sorting.

The hat sang its usual song and then Professor McGonagall stood up. She cleared her throat and then said, "Jackson, Chris."

Chris walked up to the sorting hat and put it on his head. "Hufflepuff,"

"Kennedy, Jason."

"Gryffindor."

"Lora, Jennifer."

"Slytherin."

"James, Marvin."

"Ravenclaw."

"Smith, Shana."

"Hufflepuff."

Professor McGonagall looked at the next name. Her eyes opened widely at the long name. "Groi… Groise… Groisepol… ah Groisepolken, Shazam," She said stumbled over his name.

"Slytherin."

"Fergison, Gunther."

A really tall sixth year stepped up to the sorting hat. He had buck teeth and huge ears. Over his grotesque teeth, he had black braces. He tripped over his own feet as he walked up to the sorting hat. Every one started laughing. When the laughter died down, Gunther snorted, "Okay, so I twipped. What can you do about dis?"

He put the hat on his huge head and immediately the hat said, "Gryffindor."

Harry took some chicken from the plate that appeared before him. Gunther walked up to Harry and said, "I know you."

"From where?"

"FROM WHERE! THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER ASKS FROM WHERE," Gunther screamed. He calmed a little bit and still said loudly, "Why would he ask such a stupid question? I don't know so don't ask me!"

Gunther walked up to an empty seat next Dean Thomas. Harry was able to see the embarrassment on his dace. Gunther spilled the plate of chicken as he tried to take some. The chicken spilled all over the table. "Cool," Gunther laughed.

Harry looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. She laughed and then continued to talk to Ginny about her summer at home. Suddenly Gunther burped really loud. "WOW THAT'S WORTH AT LEAST AN EIGHT OUT OF TEN!" He screamed.

Harry shook his head and mumbled, "This may be a long year."


	6. Malfoy and Voldamort

Chapter 6

Malfoy and Voldamort

Harry was walking hand in hand to Potions class the next day. Harry started talking about how Gunther got stuck in the bathroom. He said that Gunther was trying to lock the door obviously not wanting anyone to come in. But the problem was he didn't know how to unlock the door. Hermione than asked, "Why didn't anyone try to help?"

"It was two in the morning," Harry said."

"Wonder what he was doing in there two in the morning?"

Harry gave Hermione a sick look. "What do you think?" He asked as they walked out of a dark corridor past the library and down a long flight of stairs.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess he needed to use.. oh.. wait why would he need to lock if it's a quick thing. I mean guys stand."

"He did say he was in there for a couple of hours."

"And sitting wouldn't take that long."

"You're late, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," Snape said coldly.

Harry walked into the classroom and sat in his seat opposite of Hermione. He was talking with Hermione for so long after breakfast, he didn't realize how fast time flew by. Snape walked to the board in front of the classroom and pointed to it showing the ingredients needed to make a potion that relieves stress. Harry looked at the board and read it to himself, but loud enough for Hermione to hear,

"2 cups of troll snot

1 handful of mint leaves

4 monkey eyeballs

1 tablespoon of human saliva

3 cups of boiling water."

Hermione started to put he ingredients in. Harry watched it strangely turn to a purplish brownish color. "How does this relieve stress?" Harry asked Hermione when they finished.

"You're supposed to inhale."

"Oh good, this stuff does smell good. I was scared you would have to swallow it. I mean imagine swallowing troll snot."

"Okay," Snape said, "Time to hand them in."

Harry stood up and brought his potion to Snape's desk. "Here you go," He muttered.

"Finally a good one," Snape sneered, "But you'll need a lot more to raise your grade."

Harry and Hermione walked out of the classroom. "He was rude," She said without thinking, as he was always rude.

"Nah," Harry chuckled, "I take it as a complement. He was some what happy with my grade."

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry turned around and saw Malfoy walking up to him with Crabbe and Goyle walking behind him. "What do you want?" Harry snarled.

"You."

"Malfoy get a life," Hermione snapped.

"Shut the hell up mudblood."

"Don't call her that," Harry warned taking a couple steps toward.

"Listen, I didn't like the way you hit me yesterday. So I want to give you a taste to how it felt and besides, Master has given me instructions on what to do."

"Master?"

"Revenge from what?' Hermione cried, "Hitting you! What if I called Pansy a whore?"

"I'm going to pound you so fucking hard," Malfoy threatened, "Your ancestors will get dizzy."

"Don't you threaten her," Harry said threw clenched teeth.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He jumped on Malfoy and punched him hard. Crabbe grabbed Harry and pulled him off. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry's arms making him unable to move. Malfoy grabbed Hermione and pushed her to the wall. He grabbed her wand and cracked it in half. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" Hermione shrieked.

Malfoy smiled and turned to Harry. Harry struggled to get out of Crabbe and Goyle' tight grip, but was unsuccessful. Malfoy took a quick glance at Hermione and then punched Harry. Hermione screamed, for she couldn't bear to see her boyfriend get hurt.

Malfoy punched Harry again. Harry spat blood on the floor. Mad eye Moody, Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and Snape walked up to the battlefield. "What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Crabbe and Goyle loosened their grip and Harry fell to the floor. He reached into his pocket and took out his wand. Making sure no body saw him, he quickly transformed his wand into a sharp knife and jumped on Malfoy stabbing him. Malfoy grabbed his stomach in pain as blood began to seep through his clothes. Harry growled and stabbed him again, before anyone could stop him. Malfoy fell on the floor dead.

Harry turned his sword back into his wand, just as Lupin grabbed Harry and pushed him into the wall hard. "I want you to come straight toward Headmaster's office. You're going to be arrested for what you've done," Professor McGonagall said. She turned to Moody and said, "Go get Madam Promfey."

Harry followed the remainder of the staff to Headmaster's office. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and clutched it nervously. They walked into the office and Harry looked at Dumbledore nervously. For some odd reason, Harry saw Dumbledore quickly smile at him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voldamort, a little (but maybe a lot – I don't know) ways a way, sat in his chair by the fire. He thought of a specific curse. This curse should bring Harry to his bitter end. But hen he decided he would use a different curse. This curse would cause Harry's scar to hurt so bad, he could die.

Voldamort cleared his throat and then looked in the fire. He said out loud clearly, "Thypainshallgrow."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry's scar exploded with pain. Pain he never felt before in his life. His head felt as if it was getting split into two pieces. He fell to the floor screaming. He heard Hermione's worried voice, but he wasn't able too understand what she was saying.

Suddenly his vision began to blur. His forehead felt wet. He felt it, but he didn't know if it was blood or not. Harry felt tired, really tired. He closed his eyes and felt the darkness swallow him up whole.

Harry woke up later in the hospital wig. Hermione looked at him and smiled. She kissed him hard. Harry saw her eyes were red and Harry knew she was crying. He looked to his right and saw Dumbledore standing next to him. "Am I getting arrested?" He asked in a shaky voice

"No," Dumbledore said, "The order found out Draco bribed a guard and had a meeting with his father."  
"The meeting was about me," Harry said weakly.

"Yes," The Headmaster said, "I would love to sit and chat with you, but I've got work to do."

Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wig. Harry looked at Hermione and then asked, "How long was I out for?"

"A couple hours."

Ron and Ginny burst in the room. Ginny looked at Harry and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"The whole school is talking about you and Malfoy," Ron said.

"I bet they would be."

"Dumbledore told us you weren't going to get arrested," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione said happily.

Harry sat up and with his friends help got out of bed. He walked out of the hospital wig and walked into the Gryffindor Tower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voldamort cursed himself. The curse didn't work. Harry was supposed to die or at least get critically injured and then die from the injury. Since it didn't work, he got ready for plan B.


	7. Plan B

Chapter 7

Plan B

Inside the common room, Harry saw Gunther standing by the fire sucking his thumb. Harry walked up to him and asked sarcastically, "Are you a fag?"

Gunther looked at Ron and asked, "What is a fag?"

"It's a pain in the ass," Ron said.

"Oh I guess I'm a fag. Lots of people say I'm a pain in the ass."

"Well than you're a fag," Ginny said jokingly.

(This little meaningless conversation, was an inside joke in camp. I put it in as a joke!)

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked into the great hall for dinner. When Harry walked in, Cho Chang walked up to him and said, "I'm glad to see you are alright. I was so worried. I would've hated to see you die."

Harry started to say, "Well…"

"Look, I've gotten over with Cedric. I wanted and was hoping if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Cho asked interrupting Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw she was glaring at Cho. "I'm sorry. I'm dating Hermione."

"Oh okay," Cho said tearfully, "I should've known."

Cho walked back to the Ravenclaw and told her best friend what happened. Harry and Hermione took their seats and started eating. Harry saw the Slytherin table looking at him angrily. "The whole school is talking about Malfoy's death," Ron said.

"I bet they would," Harry said, "I'm still surprised I had killed someone."

Pansy and a group of pumped Slytherins ealked up to Harry. The Gryffindor's stood up ready for a fight. Pansy looked at Harry and said with tears streaming down her pudgy face, "I can't believe you. I know you hated him. But to kill him! Mark my words, I hope You Know Who kills you. You deserve to be dead."

Gryffindor and Slytherin wands were all taken out and pointed at different people. Dumbledore stood up and told everyone sternly to sit back in their seats. Grudgingly everyone did.

Suddenly owls flew in handing out the mail. Hermione's owl dropped the Daily Prophet. Hermione grabbed and her owl flew away.

Hermione looked at the front page and then laughed. Harry grabbed the paper ant saw in the bottom corner a funny note. He read it out loud to Ron and Ginny,

"_Jennifer Logan, 85, divorced her husband after 60 years of marriage. She claims she got no sex life from her 90 year old husband. She is currently looking for someone younger than her. Hurry, this offer won't last!"_

"That's sick," Ginny said making a face.

"I think that's some funny shit," Harry laughed.

Ron didn't say anything, because he had food on his plate and in his mouth. "I still think that's sick."

"I agree. A person's sex life doesn't last that long," Hermione said as she slid on to Harry's lap, "By that age they could barely move."

Until it was time for bed, Harry and Hermione helped each other with the over amounts of homework. Hermione yawned loudly and then stood up. Harry did the same and then said, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep "

"Me too," Hermione said.

Both of them put their books away and shared a kiss before going to sleep. Crookshanks walked up to Hermione's bed and jumped on it. He (She?) went to sleep next to Hermione.

Harry sat on the couch by the fire and closed his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was. He was waiting for Ron and Ginny. But he fell asleep before they came.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voldamort smiled evilly. The time has. The curse was ready. Even though it would make him very weak. It would be worth it. When Harry would wake up, he'll be in hell. "Bringharrytothydoom," Voldamort said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry woke up in his bed. He was surprised and didn't know how he got there. He looked at his watch and saw it was eight am. Harry heard Hermione laugh really loud. He walked into the common room and to his horror, he saw Ron and Hermione having sex in the corner of the room, by the fireplace.

When Ron saw him, he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Harry stood there shocked. His girlfriend making out with his best friend behind his back. Of course Harry didn't want Hermione to have sex with someone else but him.

Ron stood up and punched Harry in the cheek. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the common room. He kept running and running, not paying attention to where he was going. Harry ran into Snape's classroom and was relieved to see he wasn't there. Harry sat at his desk and cried into his hands.

He didn't know why Hermione would do that. There was no way she would. Harry knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. He wondered what would've provoked her to do that. There was one thing to do. Harry would kill him as soon as he stopped crying.

Suddenly he heard a noise. He looked up and saw somebody in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

For those who did review, thank you. For those who didn't, I'm welcome for a review. (It takes a couple seconds!)

-Shaw 18


	8. Identity Revealed

_Thank you for all those who took their time to read my story! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, it only takes a couple sconds to submit a review. I'm open to any suggestions!_

_- Shaw 18_

Chapter 8

Identity Revealed

"I came for you."

"But why? I wish to be alone."

"I came because I am so alone."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "Why do I recognize you?" He asked.

"You won't be too happy when you find out," She said sadly.

""I just want to know to know who you are."

The girl stepped up to him and brushed her hand in his bushy black hair. He pushed her hand away and took a couple steps back. "I'll tell you after you kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Please kiss me."

She didn't wait for him to answer. In a couple seconds, she was kissing him on the stone marble floor. He was about to push her away, but he soon realized he liked the kisses she was giving him. She stopped kissing him and looked at him. He grabbed her head and kissed her in return. She giggled as he twirled his tongue around in her mouth. He started to pull off her shirt, but he stopped when he heard her gasp. "Am I going too quickly?" He asked.

"No I just thought you'd want to know who I am."

"Well…."

"Fine," She interrupted him, "So let's continue."

The girl pulled Harry's shirt off and then started kissing his chest. Harry pulled off her shirt and then her pants. She pulled off his pants as they were kissing each other all over.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione walked out of the girl's dorm and into the empty common room. She was having a little trouble sleeping and decided to study before classes. She gasped when she saw Harry sprawled on the floor, with blood seeping out from his scar. Se ran up to him and felt for his pulse. There was none. "No," She sobbed as she felt warm tears streaming from her face.

Ginny heard Hermione screaming and ran downstairs to the common room. She saw the unfortunate sight and ran to get Dumbledore. Hermione grabbed Harry's body and cried into his shoulder. "Why you? Why does it have to be you?"

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Promfey, walked into the common room with a teary Ginny. Dumbledore reach en down and nicely grabbed Hermione's shoulder. She looked at him and sobbed, "He can't die. I love him too much."

"I know. We're going to take him to the Hospital Wigg."

"But he's dead."

"No he isn't."

"He has no pulse."

"He needs to be taken to the Hospital Wigg."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Moments later, they were in the Hospital Wigg. Hermione took a chair and sat next to Harry. She looked at Dumbledore nervously. "What's wrong with him?" She asked nervously."

"Voldamort has gotten so powerful, that he has found a way to put Harry in a world where everyone is against him. Even though Harry is her physically, Voldamort has the rest of him."

"So you're saying, it is like Harry is having a nightmare, except it s real and he can control what he id doing?"

"Yes and we don't know when he'll wake up."

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and cried onto it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So," Harry asked, "Tell me who you are."

"Now?"

"No, in a million years."

"I'm your long and lost sister."

"What!" Harry cried as he got dressed.

"Just kidding." She said laughing.

"So than who are you?"

"I'm Snape's daughter."

"What!" He screamed taking a couple steps back.

"Sorry to surprise you."

"Snape! He isn't married."

"I know "

"He doesn't have kids '

"Yes he does. Me!"

"B..b…that means.." Harry stumbled over the words he was trying to say.

"That means it was a one night stand."

"That's gross."

"Listen, I know you hate my father, but I love you and even more so, I need you."

"How so?"

"To get away from this hell."

"What do you mean this hell? And what is your name?" He asked sitting on one of the desks.

"My name is Kristy and this hell is….."

She was interrupted with the door getting kicked opened. Ron, Fred, and George walked in." I didn't like what you did," Ron said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, even though he knew exactly what Ron was talking about.

"Don't lie to me asshole!" He snarled pushing Harry.

Harry fell over the desk and landed on the floor. Ron grabbed Harry and punched him in the face. "Leave him be," Kristy cried.

Ron looked at the almost naked Kristy who had edged her way to Harry and grabbed him in fright. "Harry," Ron said, "She's hot what should I do with her? I know," He turned to Fred and George and motioned for them to grab Harry. They did so ignoring the pleas of Kristy. Ron grabbed Kristy and pushed into a corner of the room.

"Please don't," She whined.

"Shut the hell up bitch," Ron said slapping her hard in the face.

Harry watched her fall on the floor crying. Harry back kicked Fred in the balls. He heard him gasp and fall to the floor. George punched Harry, but he blocked it, by grabbing his fist in mid air. Harry twisted George's arm. George screamed and fell on the floor, but Harry still held on.

Harry unsheathed George's hand held sword. He skillfully twirled it in his hand and then stabbed George. George screamed in pain as death over came him. Fred finally felt better and stood in front of Harry. He unsheathed his hand held sword and twirled it in his hand. But he didn't know how to and the sword fell on the floor. Harry smiled and stabbed Fred. Fred fell next to George dead.

Kristy slowly crawled toward Harry. Ron noticed this and unsheathed his hand held sword. He went to grab Kristy, but Harry was too quick. With in seconds, Ron's sword was on the floor and Harry had his sword pointing at Ron. "I did enough killing for today," Harry said, "I'm letting you go only to tell Hermione that everything is over between us."

Ron nodded and walked out of the room. When he was at the doorway, he turned and faced Harry. "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

Harry watched as Ron walked out away from him. Kristy stood up and stated crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry was confused. The Weasley's were like brothers to him. Why were they trying to kill him? He needed answers quickly. He said, "Kristy, quickly get dressed, we're going to Headmaster."


	9. The Vicious Meeting

Chapter 9

The Vicious Meeting

Harry ran out of the classroom, with Kristy struggling to keep up. Kristy caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Where are we going?" She asked leaning against him breathing heavily.

"To the headmaster," He said turning to leave.

She grabbed his shoulder and begged, "Don't go."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw nervousness and fear. He leaned against the wall and brushed his hand through her long black hair. "Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Harry Potter," Someone sneered.

Harry turned around and saw Malfoy standing on top of the stairs. "How can you be alive?" He asked perplexed, "I killed you."

"Killed me?" Malfoy laughed.

Malfoy started to descend the stairs. Harry looked at Malfoy as a nervous feeling spread throughout his body. He could've sworn he killed Malfoy. Kristy grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. "What do you want?" Harry asked glaring at Malfoy who was now a couple feet from him.

"Hi Kristy. I see you met our famous Harry Potter here."

"Shut the fuck up," Kristy snapped blinking away tears that quickly began to form.

"You know her?" Harry asked.

"I killed her dad," Malfoy chuckled, "It felt so good to kill him too!"

"Will you just shut the hell up you fucking asshole?" Kristy screamed.

Harry looked at Kristy and saw her silently cry. "Why would you kill him?"

"He attacked Master. Master told me to finish him off, after he injured Snape."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I see Voldemort had to start the job, because you weren't able too do it.'

Malfoy blushed and than said, "It felt so good to kill the hated."

"So that makes me the hated?"

"You can answer that yourself."

Malfoy suddenly tried to punch Harry. Harry blocked it and returned with a punched on Malfoy's cheek. Malfoy grabbed his now pink cheek. He growled and lunged at Harry. Both of them landed on the floor with a loud thud. A punch on Harry's lips caused his face to start to grow numb.

Malfoy punched Harry again in the face He screamed when Malfoy's ring made a nice sized gash across Harry's right cheek. Malfoy picked Harry up, but his legs were still on the floor. Malfoy threw Harry on the wall and with a thud Harry's head hit the wall. Malfoy grinned when he saw his enemy slump to the floor.

Malfoy reached into his pocket. Kristy screamed Harry's name, when she saw him pull out a knife. Malfoy raised the knife high in the air, preparing to stab Harry. Malfoy brought the knife down quickly but Harry caught it in between his hands, inches from his heart.

Harry struggled to push the knife away from him while Malfoy struggled to stab his foe. For a couple seconds, the knife didn't move. But Harry saw the knife slowly edge closer to him. He didn't know about Malfoy, but he knew he was losing his strength.

Harry kicked Malfoy in the stomach and then picked up the knife that was on the floor. He looked at it quickly and saw the Slytherin symbol on the handle. Harry took a step toward Malfoy. Malfoy eyed him nervously. Harry lunged at Malfoy stabbing him in the heart. "Die bastard," Harry growled.

Malfoy whimpered as Kristy stepped toward him. Kristy kicked Malfoy in the head hard. Malfoy's head went limp and both people standing in front of him knew he was dead.

Kristy hugged Harry tightly and whimpered lightly. "Everything will be okay," Harry said.

"I waited so long for someone to come and save me. When you came, I knew this was my chance to leave. I don't want to lose you."

"Nothing will happen to me."

"I wish that was true."

"Come on. Let's go to the Headmaster now," Harry said, "With no more disturbances."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione sat next to Harry in the Hospital Wigg. She grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand affectionately. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand. She said frowning, "I never told you this, but I had a crush on you since we first met. I wish you could hear me. I wish you could answer me. I miss your voice so much."

Ron and Ginny walked in and Ginny burst into tears when she saw Harry's state. Hermione looked at Ginny and Ron and smiled weakly at them. "Um," Ginny asked nervously, "So how is he? Do they know what's wrong?"

"Voldemort has him," Hermione said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "He's right here."

Hermione told Ron and Ginny everything Dumbledore had told her. She finished off by talking about how no body knows how powerful Voldemort has become. Ginny said, "We also don't know how powerful Harry is."

"Yeah,' Ron said agreeing with his little sister, "Look how Harry survived when he was a baby."

"And all the other times," Ginny said.

"I just want to know what Harry is doing right know," Hermione said.

"Don't worry," Ginny said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "He will survive this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry walked up the stairs. Kristy followed him, even though she knew this was a very bad idea. Harry walked up to the big doors. The doors swung open with a loud _creak_ allowing him to enter. Kristy grabbed Harry's shoulder and said, "You're making a mistake."

"How so?" Harry asked turning around to face Kristy.

"Harry Potter," Someone hissed, "Looking for your headmaster?"

"Oh that's why," Harry mumbled as he turned to look at the hooded figure who was speaking to him.

"You don't seem happy to see me."

"Should I?" Harry snapped. He felt Kristy grab his hand and squeeze it tightly out of fear.

Voldemort laughed, "Of course you should. You always wanted to see me."

"Well I'm not."

"I see you know Kristy."

"Yes and why do you care?" He asked angrily. It took a lot of strength to keep himself from attacking Voldemort.

"You're so much like James."

"Don't talk about my father this way," Harry said through clenched teeth. He felt Kristy breathing against his neck. It made him shudder slightly.

Harry dove toward Voldamort. Voldamort raised his staff high in the air to stop Harry. Kristy cried out in horror when Harry froze in mid air. "Your father died pitifully," Voldamort lied trying to see how Harry would get.

Voldemort brought his staff down to the ground quickly. "NOOOOOOO!" Kristy screamed when she saw Harry fly backward quickly.

Harry flew down the stair and his body made a loud thump when it hit the floor. Kristy ran down the stairs to Harry's motionless body. Voldemort smiled evilly. "Oh Harry I told you," Kristy said, "But you didn't listen."

Harry opened his eyes and moaned as he got up to a sitting position. He looked at Kristy and to the two big doors. Harry got up and ran to the two closed doors. Kristy screamed that he shouldn't, but he ignored her pleas.

This time the doors didn't open, so Harry accidentally ran straight into them. He could hear Voldemort's evil laughter. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Harry screamed as he pounded on the doors with his fists, "I WANT TO FIGHT YOU LIKE A MAN!"


	10. Meeting Ron Again

Chapter 10

Seeing Ron Again

Harry slowly walked down the stairs. His anger was about to explode. He really wanted to fight Voldemort and finish the war. But right now, Harry thought Voldemort was chicken. He realized then it was a stupid thought. Now Harry thought about how the next fight would be. He knew he'd be ready.

Kristy grabbed Harry by the hand and they walked to Snape's classroom. Kristy sighed, "I'm hungry."

"So let's get food."

"Not now," Kristy said, "I kinda want to play around with you for a little bit."

"With me?" Harry asked stupidly as he watched Kristy lick her lips seductively.

"No," Kristy snorted, "I'll play with Voldamort," Harry made a weird face and Kristy said shrilly, "Of course with you."

Harry took a step toward her and whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to make sure."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dumbledore placed his hand gently on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked at her headmaster and sadly said, "I want him back."

"I now," Dumbledore said, "Everybody wants him back."

"Is there a chance he won't wake up?" She asked fearfully. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to survive without Harry.

"I wish I could answer that, but what Voldemort has done to Harry, I'm not familiar with."

"I need Harry back. I love him too much, he can't die." She sniffled.

"All you need to do is have faith in him," Dumbledore said, "Harry will pull through this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry was holding Kristy close to him as they walked into the kitchen. Thankfully, nobody body was there. If there would've been, Harry knew he would have to fight. "Keep watch," Harry said, "Make sure no one comes. I'll quickly get the food."

Kristy nodded and kissed Harry, "I'll be waiting for you sweetie."

Harry walked to the fridge and opened it up. He looked around and saw some fried chicken. There was some chopped liver, but Harry didn't take it. When it comes to chopped liver, Harry thought Voldemort and Snape were worse than it. He grabbed a couple pieces and dropped it in the bag he had. He opened a door and took out some potato salad and strawberries. Harry grabbed a gallon of pumpkin juice and then walked up to Kristy.

They walked hand in hand to the prefect's bathroom. "I hate eating in here," Kristy said, "But it is a very safe place."

Kristy turned on the bathtub faucets and waited for the bathtub to fill. It took a few minutes and when it was filled, Kristy said, "I want to have a very fun bath tonight."

Harry agreed with her as he chewed on some cold chicken. For a few minutes, there was silence as both were busy with their food. Harry broke the ice when he asked, "So what do you think of Qiddich?"

"Oh," Kristy said, "I like to watch it, but I really haven't thought about it."

Suddenly the door was kicked open. Ron walked in with Dean and Neville following him. Harry glared at his guests and snapped, "Don't you ever believe in knocking?"

Ron unsheathed a sword and threw it at Harry. Harry screamed in pain as it hit him in the shoulder. Dean and Neville grabbed Harry and held him place so he was unable to move. Ron walked up to Harry and pulled the sword out. Harry gritted his teeth as pain spasmodically shot irksomely throughout his upper part of the body. Ron grabbed Harry by the wounded shoulder. Harry screamed in Agony.

Ron nodded at Dean and Neville and both pushed Harry into the big bathtub that was filled with water. "So sexy," Ron asked as he took a couple of steps toward Kristy, "Still a virgin?"

"No," Kristy said without thinking.

"That sucks," Ron said, "You know, Hermione does give a great blow job, but the sex with her, I've gotten used to and it's getting boring. You wanna teach me some new tricks?"

"Leave us be," Harry snarled getting out of the bath tub.

He kicked Neville in the groin and grabbed his sword. Neville backed away from Harry and slipped only to fall into the bath. Dean unsheathed his sword and took a step toward Harry. Dean didn't notice, but with a flick of the sword, Harry stabbed Dean. Dean felt weak and looked at his chest. Blood was oozing out of a cut. Ron backed away in fear as he saw Dean fall to the floor.

Neville jumped on Harry's beck and grabbed his neck putting him in a headlock. Harry flipped Neville over and stabbed him in the heart killing him. Ron looked at Harry, now with anger. Ron raised his sword and angrily took a swipe at Harry. He blocked it and took a stab at Ron. Ron blocked it.

Harry blocked another and punched Ron in the face. Ron staggered back a couple of steps and shook his head surprised. Harry jumped toward Ron and tried to stab Ron. Ron blocked it with such force; both swords fell to the floor with a loud clang. Ron kicked Harry, but Harry grabbed Ron's foot blocking it.

Harry twisted Ron's ankle. Kristy made a grossed out face, when she heard a crack. Ron fell to the floor, his face paled as he felt the intense pain. Harry picked up the sword from the floor and stabbed Ron killing him. Kristy ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He heard and felt her sobbing into his shirt. "I'm okay," Harry said.

But from his wounded shoulder and the strain of fighting Harry passed out in Kristy's arms. He awoke hours later and noticed he had no shirt on. He felt bandages on his shoulder. "I stole the from the hospital wigg," Kristy mused.

"Thanks," Harry said, "That was very nice of you."

"You know I'll do anything for you."

Kristy handed Harry his shirt. He thanked her again and put it on. He stood up wincing in pain. "Where are you going?" Kristy asked.

"I need to finish off what Voldemort started fifteen years ago."

"You are in no shape to go. I will not allow it."

"I have to."

"You're injured."

"It is my destiny to fight him," He argued. He understood why Kristy didn't want him to fight. But he knew she wouldn't understand why Voldemort's death would mean so much to him.

"But not in this shape."

"If not now, when?"

"Obviously when you get better!" Kristy said, "I don't know, what I'd do if you would die fighting Voldemort."

"I can't go on like this. Everyday I think about my parents and Sirius. Why they had to die? Why I was saved? Why it had to be me and not some one else? Hundreds of questions run through my head. Some I know the answer to, but most not. It isn't the greatest thing, having nightmares practically every night. With Voldemort still alive, I have no peace. This is my chance to change what's happening."

"I see I'm getting no where in telling you off. I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm always going to be there," Harry said kissing Kristy. He walked out of the prefect's bathroom slightly limping. Kristy watched Harry leave the bathroom as she silently cried.


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11

The Truth

Harry walked up the stairs to where Voldemort's lair was. As he approached the doors, they suddenly swung open. Harry thought about his parents. It made him angry and depressed at the same time. "Come in Harry," Voldemort sneered, "I have been waiting for you."

"You were," Harry sarcastically said, "That's very nice of you."

"I know what you want."

"Yes, I was hoping you would."

"No wands involved."

"If I had a wand in the first place….." Harry said sarcastically.

"Let the fight begin," He said getting into a fighting stance.

Voldemort and Harry ran to the wall and grabbed a sword. Harry swung his sword, trying to cut off his enemy's head. But Voldemort blocked it, sending sparks to the floor. "Want to know something?" Voldemort asked.

"Sure," Harry answered blocking a swing at his head.

"This world you are in, I created it," He sad smirking.

"Bullshit," Harry growled watching Voldemort's movements carefully. Even though the concept of everyone trying to kill him at Hogwarts was pretty strange, he still didn't believe Voldemort.

"I made all the Hogwarts students hate you. All that is, except for one."

"Kristy Snape," Harry said blocking the sword again.

"Exactly and in real life Snape have no kids."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Harry asked eyeing a big sword hanging on the wall.

"You're going to die, so I wanted to tell the truth before you die."

"How nice of you," Harry said, "I really appreciate it."

Harry felt the blade whip over his shoulder. Voldemort managed to twist his hand as he swung, and the tip of the blade cut through Harry's shirt. Fighting the pain, he tried to jab his enemy in the stomach, but Voldemort blocked it.

Harry's vision blurred for a second. Voldemort, seeing the state Harry was in, swung his sword hard. Harry blocked it and as both swords clashed, sparks flew everywhere. Harry tried as hard as he could to try to push Voldemort to the ground, while Voldemort tried to do the same to Harry.

For about fifteen seconds, nothing happened. Harry just glared at Voldemort wishing for him to die and Voldemort glared at Harry wishing for him to die. Voldemort kicked Harry in the stomach. He fell to the floor holding his stomach and trying frivolously to catch his breath.

Voldemort stared at him laughing to himself evilly. Harry glared at his foe and got back to his feet. He ran at Voldemort swinging his sword in every possible way. Voldemort was laughing at Harry as he blocked them all. "You're fighting with anger Harry," Voldemort sneered, "It just makes it easier to kill you."

"Ha," Harry laughed, "Give me your worst."

"If you say so."

With a light flick of the wrist the doors, that Harry walked into this room to fight Voldemort, opened up abruptly. Seamus, Luna, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. Harry gasped, when he saw Hermione. She looked beautiful, except for the angry expression she had on her face. "Do your worst," Voldemort ordered the group.

Harry dropped his sword and grabbed two small hand held swords off the wall. He eyed the group in front of him. Seamus had a long sword in his hands. Luna grabbed a sharp ax. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed hand held swords. Hermione grabbed the sword he was eyeing before.

Seamus ran to him swinging the sword at him. Harry blocked it with his swords and kicked Seamus in stomach. Seamus fell to the floor gasping for breath. Crabbe and Goyle ran to Harry swinging their hand held swords. Harry took a couple steps back and then sprinted forward. He fell on the floor purposely and kicked Crabbe and Goyle quickly in the knees. They fell on the floor screaming in pain and agony.

Harry punched Seamus who dove to try to tackle Harry. Seamus fell and grabbed his nose. "Fuck," Seamus growled, "You bwoke my nothe you atheole. (You broke my nose you asshole---just in case anybody couldn't understand it!---)"

He punched Harry in the face. Harry tried to block it, but was a second too late. Seamus' fist connected with the side of his head, making him see stars for a couple seconds. Harry shook his head and kicked Crabbe in the face as he tried to stab Harry, still on the floor. Seamus swung his sword and Harry blocked it, but he lost one of his hand held swords. His sword fell on the floor and skidded a couple feet from him.

Seamus swung his sword and it just missed Harry's head by a few inches. Harry stabbed Seamus in the stomach and Seamus' eyes went big as he fell to the floor in excruciating pain. Harry ran and picked up his second sword. Goyle grabbed Harry by the ankle. Harry spun around and kicked Goyle in the mouth. Blood splattered everywhere.

Luna and Hermione seemed to be no where in sight when Harry scanned the room. He heard a shrill scream and saw Hermione push Kristy on the ground. "Leave her be," Harry said.

"But where's the fun in that?" Luna smirked walked into the room.

Harry took a couple of steps toward Luna. He looked at Hermione who had let Kristy be and was walking to him. He grew nervous when he saw he would have to hurt her. Luna swung her ax at Harry. Harry blocked it and Luna lost her grip on the ax. It fell on the floor with a loud clang. Harry stabbed Luna in the arm and pushed her away.

Hermione growled angrily and swung her sword. Harry blocked it and pushed Hermione away. "I don't want to hurt you," Harry said solemnly hoping it would do something, but it did nothing.

Hermione laughed loudly. Harry felt himself grow numb all over when he heard the laugh. He missed Hermione in the_ real_ world. Seeing and fighting the people he just fought, he now believed Voldemort. Why would Hermione attack Harry with such rage? Luna wouldn't attack him. She's way too spaced out. He could understand Crabbe and Goyle fighting him, because they were from Slytherin and hated him. Seamus, even though Harry was best friends with, was from Gryffindor and would never attack Harry.

Hermione pushed Harry into the wall. He tripped over Luna's fallen ax. Kristy grabbed a sword from the wall and ran to Hermione. ""Don't you ever touch him," She said slamming the butt of the sword into the back of Hermione's head.

Hermione fell to the floor unconscious. Kristy grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly. She kissed him on the lips. Voldemort walked out from the shadows of the room. "Nice little reunion," He smirked, "How is it like kissing someone who isn't real?"

"Shut up," Harry snapped.

He ran up to Voldemort and swung his two swords at him. Voldemort blocked it and pushed Harry into the wall. Harry smashed into a big spear. The spear cracked in half and fell on Voldemort. Voldemort cursed in pain as the spear cut him.

Harry spun around and kicked Voldemort in the stomach. Voldemort flew into the wall. Harry stabbed Voldemort in both shoulders with both of his swords. The swords were embedded into the wall making Voldemort unable to move. Kristy ran to Harry and tossed Harry her sword. Harry caught it and stabbed Voldemort in the stomach. Voldemort screamed in pain and then went limp.


	12. Welcome Back

Chapter 12

Welcome Back

Harry gave Kristy a hug and a long kiss. Kristy was crying still scared. "It's okay," Harry said, "Voldemort is dead. We won!"

"I love you," She said tearfully.

Harry felt cold all over. He started shivering. He closed his eyes to try to get the feeling to leave him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was on a bed. For a second, he wondered where he was, but after his mind became clear, he remembered everything. He saw Hermione sitting next to him sleeping in the chair she was sitting in. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She opened her eyes and when she saw him, she screamed, "OH MY GOD! HARRY!"

Madam Promfey and Dumbledore ran in just to see Hermione and Harry hugging and kissing. Dumbledore smiled at Harry who broke apart suddenly when he saw who just entered the room. "Er sorry," Harry mumbled looking at Hermione who was blushing all over.

"That's perfectly alright," Dumbledore said, "Nothing is better than being in the arms of a love one after a long time of absence."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When it subsided, Dobby was standing next to Harry's bed. He looked at Dumbledore and sadly said, "Me is sorry. Me just wants to see Master Harry."

"That's okay," Dumbledore said smiling warmly.

"Hi Dobby," Harry said happily.

"Hi Master Harry! I is very happy to see you. So is Winky sir, but she no wants to come."

"I am happy to see you too."

'I hope I wasn't mean you in _that other_ world," Hermione said.

"Oh, you won't that bad."

"If master needs anything," Dobby said bowing, "Dobby is at your service."

"Thanks."

"I is welcome."

With the snap of a finger, Dobby returned to the kitchen. Ron and Ginny ran into the hospital wigg immediately after Dobby left. "It is so awesome to see you," Ginny said happily."

"We were here all the time," Ron said, "So in this world you were in, I hope I wasn't a total git to you."

"Ron!" Ginny cried, "Don't ask that!"

"It's okay," Harry said, "I killed Dean, Neville, Fred, George, oh and you."

"Sorry," Ron said looking mortified.

"I hope I didn't cause you any trouble," Ginny said.

"I didn't see you at all."

""Okay," Madam Promfey said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention, "Harry needs to have a check over. I want everyone to leave the room."

Harry watched his friends leave the room, even though they really didn't want to. Hermione gave him a long kiss and then followed her friends. Madam Promfey walked over to her small office and took out two jugs. She poured a cleaning potion into the first one. This potion was very powerful. It would clean away all evil and curses that might be in your body. Then in the second one she put a dreamless sleep potion.

Harry was given both of them on a tray. He grabbed the first potion and sniffed it. It smelled like cinnamon. He drank it and it tasted like nothing. He set the jug down and grabbed the second one. He drank this one quickly. Fatigue was coming to him quickly. He saw Madam Promfey grab the tray and walk away. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. _(He was put asleep so the first potion could do its work.)_

3 Days Later

Harry walked out of Snape's room relieved. Thanks to Hermione's help, he made another perfect potion; but only satisfactory in Snape's eyes. "See you by lunch," Harry said kissing Hermione.

"Bye," Hermione said smiling.

Harry watched Hermione walk away. He sighed and walked over to the Qiddich field, which was empty now. He thought about all the classes Hermione had as opposed to him. He had a break right now. After his break, he had Defense against the Dark Arts.

His thoughts than flew to Kristy. He shook his head and said, "She wasn't real."

"Who wasn't real?" Cho asked walking up to Harry. She took a seat next to him.

"Hermione wouldn't be too happy, if she saw you here."

"I just wanted to say, I'm happy you are okay."

"Thanks," Harry said, "That's very nice of you."

Cho smiled and then said, "And I wanted to know…"

Cho stopped and suddenly kissed Harry. Harry pushed her away and said, "Please don't."

"You know you want to kiss me."

"Before I was dating Hermione yes, now no."

"Fine," Cho said seductively, "But if you ever get bored, you know where to find me."

Harry watched Cho walk away. He shook his head in disbelief. He thought it was weird how Cho was trying to hit on him. He thought of the horrible date he had with Cho, back in his fifth year.

Later that night, Harry dreamt that he was walking downstairs in a house he didn't recognize. The house smelled really good; breakfast being cooked to be exact. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw his mom making pancakes. "Good morning," Lilly said giving Harry a tight hug, "Slept good?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Where's dad?"

"Here I am," James said walking out of the bathroom.

"Typical dad," Harry smirked.

"Slept well son?"

"Yep, just like a baby."

"That's good."

"Heard about the Qiddich game last night?" Lilly asked.

"Of course," James said taking a long sip from his coffee, "I heard the chaser on the Lightnings got killed."

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open. Slowly but surely, a hooded person crawled in. The person was bleeding badly. "Can I help you?" James asked standing up.

The person reached out and pulled a wooden chair close to him. Painfully the person pulled himself up, using the chair for support. "Voldemort," Harry said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Voldemort smiled evilly. With the snap of a finger, he had two swords in his hands. He threw one at James. Lilly screamed when she saw her beloved husband fall to the floor dead. Voldemort threw the next one at Lilly. Harry dove to let it pierce him, but strangely, it went right through him without causing a scratch. The sword pierced Lilly's heart, killing her before she fell to the floor. Voldemort left the room laughing evilly.

Harry woke up in bed, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. What did this dream mean? It had to symbolize something. The main question was why Harry had this dream. It felt so real. It felt as if it were really happening.

That's it! That's the end! But wait! You'll have to read my sequal to understand everything! The sequal is called ------**DESTINY**----

I hope you liked this story. I just want to say, this story has no horror in it. I said it was a horror before I finished writing it. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who read my story! SUBMIT A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF MY FIRST STORY!

-shaw18


	13. Too Many Heads

Chapter 13

Too Many Heads

Harry stood as straight as a statue as he eyed the ferocious predator in front of him. The predator was circling around him perilously. Every couple of seconds the predator would let out a blood curdling roar. It sounded like a bear roaring in the beginning, but ended with an irksome high pitch screech. Harry gripped both of his hand held swords ready for the prey to attack, as beads of sweat slowly and irksomely dripped down the side of his face.

But the prey didn't. It kept on circling around Harry menacingly. He was slowly losing his patience. He began to wonder why the creature didn't attack him. But he dismissed that thought and then thought that the creature was just teasing him. The creature wanted Harry to lose his concentration.

Throughout the whole time, the creature, as it circled Harry, was on four feet. Harry skillfully whipped his swords in through the air in front of him, hoping to scare the creature. But it did just the opposite, for the creature stood up and roared loudly. The creature had huge claws. It was precisely half a foot, to be exact. The creature was over ten feet tall. It had the same resemblance as a bear, except for bigger eyes, a pointier nose, and much sharper and longer teeth.

The creature looked at Harry for a second, and then with a huge roar, it lunged for Harry. Harry spun out of the creature's way. He stuck out one of his swords and it cut the creature as it ran past him. The creature spun around and roared in pain and anger. Harry saw blood on the side of the creature's stomach.

The creature stood up and again roared at Harry. The creature grabbed its head and ripped it off. Blood splattered everywhere. The creature let it's head drop to the floor. Harry stared dumbstruck as another hear head grew back. But just like before, the creature ripped its second head off; just to be replaced by another one seconds later.

The two heads on the floor began to grow bodies. Harry cringed at the noise that the _newcomers_ were making. It sounded like someone was constipated, except imagine a screeching noise instead. The _newcomers_ looked nothing like the original creature. It looked more like furry humans with big black eyes, a snout, and four inch claws.

Harry ran to the small creature on his right. Just as he reached the creature, he stuck out his sword and smiled in amusement as he heard the creature howl in pain. This howl sounded like a bear roar And then a snake hiss in the end. The two creatures roared and then ran to Harry. The creatures were swinging their claws at Harry trying to inflict pain, but Harry blocked it all.

Harry cursed inwardly, when he saw three more creatures run toward him. He thought things couldn't get worse. But things did, when he saw he would back into a wall, if he took a couple more steps back. He looked around to see if there were any other way out, but there wasn't.

Harry didn't have time to think anything, when one of the creature's claws struck his arm. He cried out in pain and accidentally walked into the wall. It wasn't a wall though, but a bunch of lights which made it look like a wall. Harry took a quick glance at his wounded arm and saw blood streaming out from a big cut. "Shit," Harry cursed angrily.

The creatures stopped and looked at Harry. Harry took a head count and counted ten in total. The creatures roared and lunged for Harry. He spun around and ran into the thick forest. Harry didn't look back to see of they were chasing him, even though he knew they were. He knew, because he heard them shuffling around and growling.

Harry jumped over a tree stump. He decided to look back. When he did, he saw the creatures were still chasing him. Some were on trees, jumping from branch to branch like monkeys; while others were running on all fours on the ground.

Harry suddenly felt no ground under him. He than realized he was falling, but very slowly, almost like parachuting. He saw the ocean come to him quickly. He felt the cold water splash on him. He heard voices and felt someone slapping his face.

He opened his eyes and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him worried. Harry sat up and asked, "What happened?"

Ron was the first to speak up, "You were dreaming mate. You were twisting and turning in your sleep."

Harry looked at his friends and smiled. He still hasn't told anyone about the dream he had a week ago. He dreamt his parents were killed and Voldemort get stronger. After that dream, Harry got a hidden room in the Gryffindor dorm, where he could have his own privacyHarry got up and quickly got dressed in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and looked at his messy black hair. He tried to straighten it out, but was unsuccessful. It looked like if someone just put a black mop on his head. Harry picked up his tooth brush and brushed his teeth. When he finished, he came out and gave Hermione a tight hug and a kiss on the neck. He placed his hand on his best friends shoulder and said to both Hermione and Ron, "Thanks."

The trio walked out of Harry's room and into the Great Hall. "What were you dreaming about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Big spiders."

"Yeah?" Ron asked looking mortified.

"Yep."

"I hate spiders," Ron said shuddering.

"I'm kidding," Harry said as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table, "I didn't dream about spiders."

"So than what did you dream about?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy putting food on his plate. He tried to put as much food as he could on his plate, but then he felt stupid. He felt like Ron. Harry looked at Ron and Ron was eating the food as he pile more on his plate.

Hermione looked at Ron in disgust. "Stop that," She snapped, "You're making me sick."

"Dop wat?" Ron asked as pancake syrup dribbled out of his mouth.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You are eating like a pig."

"Oh," Ron said. He stopped putting food on his plate and began to quickly finish his plate of all the food.

Hermione looked at Ginny and both girls rolled their eyes as Ron was still gorging himself with food. Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Some things don't change."

Ginny looked at him confused. But Hermione told her to forget about it. Harry stood up to leave and for some reason he looked at the Ravenclaw table. He saw Cho Chang looking at him. When she noticed he was looking at her, she ran her index finger slowly and seductively down her breasts and stomach. With her other hand, she blew Harry a kiss.

Harry turned away and walked with Hermione out of the Great Hall. Harry looked out the window and saw it had stopped raining. "We have a few minutes until class, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Hermione said smiling.

Harry and Hermione ran upstairs and got their sweaters. Moments later they were outside. Harry shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew by him. Hermione pulled Harry to a small pond. "Recognize this place?" Hermione asked.

"Not one bit," Harry said shaking his head.

"I know you do remember it," She said giggling to herself.

"Sorry, I don't."

"This was the place where both of us almost lost our virginity."

Harry burst out laughing. Now he remembered this place. Ginny came looking for Hermione, but when she saw them, she almost fainted. Harry and Hermione both knew they'd have to find more of a private place to have sex.

Harry than thought about how Hermione said they almost lost their virginity. Then it was true, but Harry lost his with Kristy. _I lost my virginity to someone who never existed. Maybe it didn't count then. Maybe I am still a virgin_, thought Harry.

Harry picked up a flat rock and threw it in the pond. He watched it skip twice. Hermione picked up a rock and threw it in the pond. Harry watched it skip twice. He exhaled in disgust. Hermione had beaten him. "Nice throw," Harry complemented.

Hermione didn't answer. She was staring at the small ripples in the pond. Harry looked at her and called out her name, but she still didn't hear her. Harry took a seat next to her and shook her slightly. She blinked a couple times and whispered a mere apology. "What were you thinking about?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's back.

She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and said, "With Voldemort dead, I'm just wondering what my life will be like in the future."

"You mean our life," Harry said correcting her.

Hermione smiled brightly and hugged Harry. "I love you so much," She said kissing Harry on the neck.

"I love you too," Harry said thinking of what Hermione had just said about Voldemort. He has been having nightmares on a nightly basis, except these nightmares were far more frightening than the ones before. For example, three nights ago, he had a dream Snape had strapped him to the wall and he wasn't able to move anywhere while he heard Hermione screaming in pain.

At this point the only person he had told about these terrifying dreams was Dumbledore. Soon he knew he'd have too speak up, because there's only a certain amount of pain and sorrow ones heart can hold and if there were too much it would explode.


	14. The Feast

Chapter 14

The Feast

"Come on," Hermione cried from the doorway of Harry's bedroom, "We're going to be late."

"Give me two minutes," Harry cried from the bathroom. He was putting on a black tie. It was very hard, because Harry kept tying it in a knot.

"I'm giving you one."

Harry looked into the mirror and started to fix his untidy hair. But as usual he was having a hard time. Harry had recently had a terrifying nightmare about he was Voldemort and he was going around Hogwarts killing everyone. Harry then remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore that day.

FLASHBACK

_Harry stood in front of Dumbledore's office. He lifted his arm to knock on the door, but a little bit of nervousness was trying to stop. His arm was a few inches from the door neither moving closer or farther. Finally Harry made up his mind. He needed to talk to Dumbledore. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds for Professor McGonagall to open the door. When she did and saw Harry, she asked sternly, "Another detention Mr. Potter?"_

"_No," Harry said nervously, "I need to talk to Dumbledore, it is very important."_

"_Fine, follow me."_

_She brought Harry to Dumbledore's office. When Dumbledore saw him, he gave him a warm and comforting smile. Harry smiled back and sat in the soft leather chair across from Dumbledore. "Cookie?" Dumbledore asked._

"_No thanks," Harry said. He exhaled nervously and then said, "The feast we are having tonight is for no reason."_

"_I know," Dumbledore smiled, "You thought you ha killed Voldemort…."_

"_I really thought I did," Harry interrupted, "But now I question myself about his death, because of my recent nightmares."_

"_You are saying, You Know Who could still be alive?" Professor McGonagall gasped._

"_Very possibly," Harry said, "How else would explain these nightmares?"_

_Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. Harry knew he'd feel like a midget sitting in that chair. Dumbledore stroked his silver beard and then said, "We will have the feast as planned. As far as we know, we are the only ones who know that Voldemort could still be alive." _

"_Okay," Harry said standing up._

"_Oh if you want to tell Ron and Hermione, that is okay. But make sure no one else finds out," He said with a twinkle in his eye._

END FLASHBACK

Harry walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed where his wand was laying on his pillow. He picked it up and shoved it in the wand pocket in his tuxedo. Hermione looked at him confused. "Just in case," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him downstairs. When the walked out of the Gryffindor tower, Harry pulled Hermione close to him and said, "You look beautiful."

Harry gave her a passionate kiss. He felt her tense up in the beginning and then loosen up near the end. Harry broke apart to breath. "Let's go or we'll be late," She said giggling.

"I don't want to go," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him shocked. Harry just smiled at her stupidly. "Not showing up to your own party is pretty low," She said.

"Do you think we could stay here and……?"

Hermione interrupted, "Just be quiet and let's leave."

Hermione dragged Harry into the Great Hall. Harry walked off with Ron. Ginny ran up to Hermione. "So this is the white dress you told me about," Ginny teased, "Does it symbolize anything?"

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry was about to sit down when rough hands clamped him in the shoulder. Harry turned around and saw Snape standing next to with his lip curled. "What?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Dumbledore would like to see you," Snape said with his lip curled in disgust as usual.

"Fine."

Snape walked away. Hermione walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What did he want?" She asked.

'Dumbledore wants to speak to me," Harry sighed unhappily.

"Why?"

"No clue."

Hermione kissed Harry and said, "I'll be waiting for you."

Harry turned around and walked to the front table. "You called for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said handing Harry a small golden cup. "I want to make a toast with you."

Harry smelled the contents in his cup and made face. "A little bit of whiskey won't kill you."

"I'm still against it," Professor McGonagall said unhappily.

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to raise the cup. Harry did so and Dumbledore said, "For Harry's upcoming defeat."

Harry drank the whiskey and immediately started coughing. Lupin laughed when Harry's face turned red. Harry gave Dumbledore the cup back. He started walking away back to the Gryffindor table. He saw Cho Chang staring at him. She stuck her hand by her private area and then pointed to Harry. Harry looked away and continued walking to the Gryffindor table.

Harry sat near Hermione who asked, "What did he want?"

"He gave me whiskey."

"How does it taste," Ron asked, "I've always wanted to know what it tastes like."

"Mum would kill you, if she knew you drank whiskey," Ginny said sarcastically.

"It burns your insides when you drink it," Harry said.

The Great Hall became quiet. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Hagrid laughed at a joke. Dumbledore ignored him and said, "16 years ago, a boy entered this world. His parents were really happy. But a certain wizard wanted his death. This boy's parents were murdered. The wizard tried to kill this boy, but was unsuccessful. I know everybody knows this boy is our dear Harry Potter. I also know everybody knows of Voldemort's defeat. So I just wanted to male a toast toward Harry," Dumbledore said raising his goblet, "To Harry's defeat."

Harry took a quick drink. Hermione put her cup down and then gave Harry a tight hug. Harry smiled and then gave Hermione a long French kiss. The food appeared on the table. Ron gasped as he saw all the different foods. Steak, ribs, barbequed chicken, fried chicken brisket, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, yams, boiled carrots, cream corn, corn on the cob, and green beans.

Harry put some brisket on his plate. He looked at Ron's plate and saw it was just filled with meats. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to eat your vegetables?"

Ron looked at Harry and said seriously, "I want to eat everything, so I'm eating everything in a specific order."

Harry gave Ginny a retard look and she burst out laughing spewing pumpkin juice out of her mouth and nose. Professor McGonagall leaned over and said, "I think it is still a bad idea, what is everyone going to think when You Know Who returns?"

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said looking at Harry, who was laughing along with his friends, "Everything will turn out to be good."

Professor Snape stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He needed to see how his Master was doing. He knew his Master would have something for him to do.

Suddenly a wave of nervousness and fear passed throughout his body. Would Master accept him? He hoped he would. Snape went to his room and quickly packed his things. He left Hogwarts, but would return, not as a teacher.


	15. Unhappy News

_Thank you for all the reviews! I will try to update as often as I could!_

_Please update!_

_-Shaw 18_

Chapter 15

Unhappy News

Harry looked at Hermione nervously as they danced. With their bodies pressed together, Hermione felt Harry's fast heartbeat. "It's okay," Hermione told Harry, "Don't make yourself so nervous."

Harry tried to match Hermione's footsteps. It was difficult, because she was going fast _(even though really, Hermione thought they were going to slow!) _Harry tripped over his own feet and smashed into Dean Thomas. Dean fell and landed on Ginny. Ginny grabbed Ron to try to stay on her feet, but Ron fell on Ginny and he accidentally kicked Crabbe.

Crabbe got pissed and kicked Ron. Ron grabbed his stomach painfully. Ginny screamed at Crabbe angrily. Crabbe pushed Ginny and walked away muttering curse words. All eyes looked at Harry angrily. Even the music stopped playing. Harry got up slowly and muttered, "Oops."

Harry walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione wanted to follow him, but something told her to stay back. She looked at Dean Thomas who got back to his feet cursing. Ginny looked pissed, but didn't say anything. Ron stood up and moaned walking out of the Great Hall, "Great there goes an amazing meal."

Harry walked outside and met Nearly Headless Nick. Harry sighed and kicked a rock. "Why are you looking so down? Ha ha ha get it, looking so down?"

"No I don't," Harry said looking at the ghost.

"I'm floating higher than you!" Nick laughed.

"Ha ha very funny."

"So tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked again floating closer to Harry.

"It's kinda embarrassing."

"Come on tell me, I promise I won't laugh too hard."

"Gee thanks, but that's not going to make me feel any better."

"You okay?" Hermione asked walking up to Harry.

"What do you think?" Harry snapped.

"I want to know what happened," Nick complained.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"I was dancing and tripped. I kinda smashed into a few people and caused them to fall to the floor," Harry said quickly.

Nearly Headless Nick burst out laughing. He floated down the hall and Harry was still able to hear his laughter. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's cheek. He grasped it and placed it over his mouth kissing it gently. "I'm sorry I ruined your night," Harry sighed, "I just suck at dancing."

"No you did not," Hermione laughed, "I just find this whole night amusing."

"Do you want to go back in?" Harry asked.

Hermione leaned toward and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we can go and have fun in your room?"

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione to his room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron and Ginny walked into the common room later that night. After Harry left the Great hall, the music and feast resumed. "Wonder where Harry and Hermione went?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, but we can check Harry's room."

Ron and Ginny walked to Harry's room _(I don't know if I mentioned earlier, but Dumbledore created another room for Harry. Harry was having nightmares and needed privacy.) _Ron knocked on the door. Shuffling and people talking was heard. Moments later, Harry opened the door. Ginny looked at Harry and saw his zipper was down. She looked at Hermione and saw her hair was messy.

Ron walked in and looked around the room, "What were you doing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What do you think? Hermione, I want to talk to you, alone."

Hermione kissed Harry goodbye and then walked with Ginny to the girl's dorm. Ron took a seat on Harry's love couch. "So what were you and Hermione doing?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron surprised. He wondered how Ron could be so stupid. "Nothing."

"Not to be rude or anything, but you suck at dancing."

"I know," Harry said, "And I'll try to work on it. I hope Crabbe didn't hurt you."

"Him hurt me? Ha! He just gave me a stomach ache and I had to shit for two hours."

"Two hours?"

Ron smiled, "Well I had reading material."

Harry rolled his eyes and saw Ron make a sour face as he stared at the moon outside. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"That was a waste of a great meal."

Girls Dorm

(Same time Harry & Ron were having their conversation.)

Hermione plopped down on her bed and her thoughts soared to Harry. She wanted to be with Harry for the rest of the night. Ginny sat next to Hermione. "Harry sucks at dancing."

"I know, I'll teach him how to dance."

"So what's it like not being a virgin anymore?" Ginny asked.

"We'll we didn't get that far," Hermione said blushing.

"You didn't, you were gone for a long time," Ginny said surprised.

"In the beginning, we jus talked, but once I showed him I wasn't wearing any thing under my dress we got into the sex act."

Ginny looked at Hermione and slowly moved away from her. Hermione looked at Ginny's bed and saw the Daily Prophet. She stood up and picked it up. She read and then glared at Ginny. Hermione tossed it on Ginny's bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I thought you knew," Ginny said

"Well I didn't."

"Why didn't Harry tell you?"

"You told Harry!" She screamed.

"No," Ginny said crying, "I thought Harry being your boyfriend, wouldn't hide anything from you."

"I'm going to talk with Harry; can I borrow the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes," Ginny said biting her lip.

Hermione grabbed it and ran to Harry's room. She knocked on the door. There was movement and then the door opened. Harry smiled at Hermione. "Came back for more sex?"

Hermione pushed her way in. "We need to talk," Hermione said.

Harry put a locking charm on the door and then said, "Okay."

Hermione showed Harry the Daily Prophet. Harry read the article on the front page. It talked about five witches and wizards were kidnapped by death eaters. The witches and wizards had their blood drained out. It also said someone escaped the clutches of the death eaters and could've sworn he saw Voldemort. "So the magic world now knows," Harry said.

"So you knew?" Hermione asked.

"Knew what?"

"KNEW VOLDEMORT COULD STILL BE LIVING!" Hermione screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Well yeah," Harry mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?" Hermione asked placing her hands on her hips.

Harry found tears spring up in his eyes. "Do you think it's easy having these nightmares practically every night? I walk around school thinking about how could either die or lose someone I love. Voldemort could come here and kill me anytime he wants to. I don't know how powerful he is now and I really don't care. I didn't tell you, because I care about you and I didn't want you to worry."

Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder, "I…I am s… so sorry."

"Look, it's way past bedtime."

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry goodnight. Harry unlocked the door and then watched Hermione leave. Ron burst out of the closet and said, "I thought that would never end."

"Don't repeat anything you heard from Hermione and I," Harry warned.

"Oh I won't."

"Good," Harry smiled. Ron walked to the door and opened it. He turned around and joked, "I guess that means no sex for tonight."

"Do you think you'd want to be in the room while I and Hermione were having sex?"

"No, not at all," Ron laughed.

"It's way past bedtime," Harry said. "You sound like Hermione."

"Well I do date her, but I'm just tired."

Ron walked out and Harry closed the door. Only then did he realize he was holding the Daily Prophet in his hand. He put it on his desk and quickly got into his pajamas. He turned off the lantern and slid into bed.


	16. Snape's Revenge

Chapter 16

Snape's Revenge

Snape walked nervously up to the old house. There was a single light coming from the top floor. Voldemort was in that room. Snape opened the door and walked upstairs. He slowly walked to the room Voldemort was in. "Come in," Voldemort said coldly petting the snake that was on his lap.

Snape walked in and bowed before his master. "Master," Snape said getting to his feet, "I came to tell you they think your dead."

"Except for Harry Potter, "Voldemort said with a lot of disgust in his voice.

"I was unaware he knew."

Voldemort turned to Snape and smiled, "Our dear Harry has been having nightmares recently. He knows I am alive, the question is if he told anyone about his nightmares."

Snape scratched the back of his neck. "Well he is very close to Hermione Granger. He might have told her. I bet he has told Dumbledore."

"And if Dumbledore knows he will want to keep it quiet, so there will be no chaos. Also all of the wizards around the world aren't sure if I'm alive or not."

Snape looked at his master and said, "I believe the time to strike is now."

Voldemort smiled at Snape, "I want you to go to Hogwarts and kill Harry. Use whatever kind of force possible. Just do it. The last person who tried to do it was a failure. I hope you won't fail me."

"Oh I won't master," Snape said bowing, "Believe me I won't."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very warm. He also felt as if he grew a forest of chest hair over night. He heard a girl moan and the sit up. Harry put his glasses up and saw Hermione sitting next to him.

Harry saw Hermione was only wearing a braw and underwear. She smiled at him and started to kiss his bare chest. "How'd you get here?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "If you leave your door unlocked, someone like me will come in."

"Oh," Harry simply said getting out of bed. He changed into his school clothes and then walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he finished, he saw Hermione sitting in his char fully dressed. "I brought clothes last night. Anyhow, I was bored."

Harry grabbed his wand from on top of his dresser. He put it in his pocket and walked to the common room arm and arm with Hermione. Ginny saw Harry and Hermione and she said crossing her arms over her chest, "So that's where you were last night."

"Nothing was going on," Harry said, "We just slept together."

Ron walked downstairs yawning loudly as he was buttoning his black shirt. "Who slept together?" He asked.

"Harry and Hermione."

"Cool," Ron said, "Did you guys have sex?"

"No," Harry quickly said sitting on the couch by the fire.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked getting angry. Even though she learned to keep her cool, there were times were she was pushed over the edge and this was one of them.

"I don't think anybody would be happy if there'd be Harry or Hermione Jr. running around Hogwarts," Ginny said laughing.

"We were not having sex!" Hermione cried.

"Harry Jr. and Hermione Jr.," Harry mused laughing, "I like that. Hermione dear, we should keep that in mind for the future."

"Come on, "Hermione cried pulling Harry out of the common Gryffindor tower with so much strength, Harry felt as if Hermione would pull it out of its socket.

They walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, and sausages. Harry took some toast and started nibbling on it. Ron was eating like he would never see food again, but he would really see it a few hours later. Hermione and Ginny, were talking about their classes for the day.

Harry wasn't rally hungry, so he quickly finished his toast and then stood up. Hermione looked at him and asked, "Where are you going."

"I have some detention work for Snape I need to finish.

"So you need help?" Hermione asked.

"No."

Harry left the great hall humming to himself. "Good morning Nick," Harry said as Nick floated by him.

"Good morning," He replied, "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"You mean the hailstorm we are having?" Harry asked.

"I float my wait out side and admire the rain as it gets everything wet except for me."

Harry walked down the hall, when suddenly someone roughly grabbed him from behind and pushed him into the stone wall. His face hit the wall and he felt blood drip from his nose and mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked angrily when he turned and faced his attacker.

"Coming for you," Snape laughed coldly, "Your time has come to an end.

Snape and Harry grabbed their wands and pointed at each other at the same time. 'Put yours down," Snape warned.

"Or what?" Harry asked taking a step toward him.

"Put it down."

Harry spat blood on the floor, "You first."

"Why would I do that?" I'm giving you one last warning. Put you wand down."

Harry started to bend to the ground. But suddenly, he sprinted back toward the Great Hall. "Crucio!" Snape cried.

Harry dropped to the ground and the curse missed his head by a few feet. It smashed into the wall and then turned into nothing. "Expelliarmus," Harry said.

Snape's wand flew out of his hand. Harry got up and walked toward him "Stupefy."

Snape flew into the wall and then landed on the floor with a loud thud. Harry walked to Snape's wand. He picked it up and snapped it in half. "You'll pay for that!" Snape cried angrily.

"Am I?" Harry chuckled pointing his wand at Snape, "When? You'll be in Azkaban for the rest of your life."

"Harry!" Hermione cried in alarm running toward him, "What are you doing?"

"Potter," Snape snarled, "I'll make sure you are expelled because of this."

"And I'll make sure you are sent to Azkaban."

"What's going on here?" Cho asked walking up to the group of students. She saw Harry pointing his wand at Snape. She gasped when she saw blood on Harry's face.

"Snape over here tried to kill me," Harry told everyone.

"I know you and Snape hate eachother," Lavender said, "But Snape is a teacher and I don't think he would try to kill you or anyone."

"HARRY POTTER!" Lupin cried, cried, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Harry turned to the crowd and lookeds for Lupin. At first he did not see him, but then he saw Lupin push his way through the crowd. Snape grabbed Harry and pushed Harry into the wall. He grabbed Harry's wand and pointed it at him. "No body move or he dies," Snape cried.

Harry laid motionless on the stone floor. Hermione started crying when she saw blood drip from Harry head. Ron wanted to help his best friend, so he tried to tackle Snape. But Snape was too quick for Ron and punched him hard in the face. Lavender screamed when, when Ron slumped to the floor.

Snape made shield barriers no one can pass by. Harry kicked Snape in the groin. He grabbed the wand and pointed it at Snape. Moody took out his wand and said a charm to make the barrier disappear. Lupin and Moody ran and grabbed Snape pulling him away.

Lavender ran to Ron to check if he was okay. Ron pulled himself up and looked at Harry. Hermione ran up to Harry and started to kiss him all over. Harry had a headache that was pounding in his ears. Without realizing it, he passed out in his girlfriend's arms.


	17. Warnings

_**Sorry I have been so bad about my updating. It's just my next semester of school is starting and problems were occuring. Now that taken care of, I will update once or twice a week!**_

_**Shaw 18**_

Chapter 17

Warnings

Harry's eyes fluttered opened. He saw his friends huddled around the bed looking at him anxiously, obviously waiting for him to wake up. When they saw him waking up, they smiled happily at him. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I've felt better," Harry said as he sat up in his bed.

"The whole school is talking about it," Ron said staring at a scar by Harry's eyebrow.

"Talking about what?" Harry asked getting out of bed. He grabbed Hermione's hand ad he along with his friends walked to the common room.

"They're talking about how Snape is out of the school," Ginny mused pursing her lips.

"The Slytherins are pissed," Ron said quietly as he saw a group of Slytherins down the hall.

I bet they would be," Harry said when they got into the common room.

Gunther walked from the guy's dorm clapping his hands as he sang, "No more Snape! No more Snape! Yahoo! Yahoo! Snape is in jail! The merrily merrily jail!"

The group burst out laughing, when Gunther left the common room. Harry sat down and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He thought of what Hogwarts would be like with two out of three of the biggest and irksome foes were gone. All that was left was Voldemort. But that was easier said than done.

"I reckon Crabbe and Goyle will be scared knowing Malfoy and Snape are gone," Run said munching on some salami.

"I'm wondering who will take over Snape?" Ginny said.

"Hopefully someone better," Hermione said leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"I think anyone is better than Snape," Ron said smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voldemort leaned back in his chair petting his vicious snake that was curled up in his lap. He curled his pale lips, when Wormtail and Bellatrix walked in bowing. "What do you want?" Voldemort said coldly.

"We have news about Snape," Wormtail said bowing.

"I know he is still alive, I can still feel Harry Potter inside me. Now, I have something for you to do. Arise my servants and I'll tell you."

Wormtail and Bellatrix stood up slowly and then faced their master. "What is it my lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"I want to gather an army to fight Hogwarts. Go to the giants of Nork and give them warmest regards."

"Yes my lord," Wormtail and Bellatrix said in unison. They bowed slightly and left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Snape was roughly chained to a chair. Inside the interrogation room were Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Amos Diggory, Moody, Lupin, Filch, Arthur Weasley, Mr. Crouch, and Percy taking notes as vigorously as ever. "I trusted you Snape," Dumbledore sadly said, "I can't believe you did what you did."

"So what made you decide to attack Harry?" Mr. Crouch asked.

Snape was silent. He didn't ant to know what his mater would say if he would be forced to say anything. "Answer the question!" Moody said sternly.

"Harry attacked me first," Snape finally said.

"That's a lie!" Lupin said jumping to his feet, "Harry would never attack a Hogwarts teacher."

"So than what is your reason for attacking Harry?" Filch growled.

"Harry saw me talking to Hermione Granger after class. He attacked me when I told him what I told her."

"So what did you tell her?" Arthur asked not believing what Snape was saying.

"I wouldn't accept her report on anti troll virus."

"Liar! You're a filthy liar!' Lupin cried in rage, "James, Sirius, and I were your enemies in Hogwarts. You hate Harry because he's the son of James."

"You don't learn about anti troll viruses until the seventh year," Dumbledore said, "I want you sentenced for life in Azkaban."

"So you're a death eater in full form,' Moody sneered, "What's it like working with you know who?"

"I'm not going to answer that,' Snape snarled. Two muscular Aurors walked up to Snape and loosened the chains. Snape massaged his aching arms. "Well," Lupin said as he was being led to his prison cell, ""I'm happy to know you are going where you truly belong."

"I can't believe Snape would do that," Professor McGonagall said horrified.

"I do," Lupin said bitterly.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Lupin' shoulder and smiled. "I think we've had enough of Snape for now. I fancy some Irish tea. I'm going to Hagrid's now, care to join me?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione ran to Hermione room with Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Dean following her. Gunther was trying to keep up, but was having a hard time for kept on tripping over his own feet. Hermione opened the door and saw Harry jump and face the group coming into the room. Gunther walked in and looked around the room. "Dis is where you sleep?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry asked. At first he was confused why Gunther was asking such a stupid question. But then he remembered Gunther usually asked those kinds of questions.

"Wow dis is da cooleth room ever."

Hermione walked up to Harry and said, "Snape is in Azkaban."

"Good," Harry smiled, "That git finally got what he deserved."

"Dad said Snape even tried to kill himself a few times," Ron said sitting on Harry's couch.

"He also said Snape claimed to attack you first," Ginny said quickly, "Did you attack him first?"

He snuck up from behind me. I only defended myself.'

Dean said to Harry, "There was a moment you could've killed him, why didn't you?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know why."

"Well as long as he's gone classes we'll be normal," Neville said. looking at the clear sky from Harry's window.

"Harry?" Gunther asked.

Harry turned to Gunther and asked, "What?"

"Who's this pretty woman and geeky man hugging and kissing in dis picture?" Gunther asked pointing to the picture on Harry's dresser.

"That's my mom and dad and I'd prefer if you didn't talk about them that way."

"Oops, sorry," Gunther said.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom later that night. She saw Ginny was already asleep. She dressed into shorts and a t-shirt. She slipped in bed and went to bed. At first Ginny's unsteady snores deprived her from sleep. But soon she got used to her snores, sleep then overtook her.

Hermione was dreaming that she was with hundreds of wizards. They had their wands out and were waiting determinedly for something Hermione didn't know. Suddenly with cries of fury, hundreds of giants ran out of the forbidden forest.

Most of the wizards were scared crazy and weren't able to fight. Harry, though, ran forward yelling all the curses he knew. Slowly but surely, the other wizards regained their courage and helped Harry.

Defeating the Giants wasn't an easy task, but eventually it was done. The wizards were cheering. But it was cut short when death eaters ran out of the forest. Hermione saw Harry transform his wand into a small hand held sword. With that sword, he was spinning around killing numerous amounts of death eaters. With the help of the wizards the death eaters were dying and this battle was soon coming to its end.

Harry saw Voldemort and ran to him. Hermione saw them battle for a few minutes. But Voldemort kicked Harry's sword away and then stabbed Harry. Hermione ran to her boyfriend. Voldemort kicked Harry's body and than walked away laughing.

Ginny shook Hermione's body. She was woken up by Hermione whimpering in her sleep. Hermione looked at Ginny and then started crying in the arms of her best friend.


	18. Two Deaths

Chapter 18

Two Deaths

_"When you cut me in two_

_I never thought I would bleed."_

_-Papa Roach_

Harry walked downstairs to the common room the next morning. Crookshanks brushed against his legs purring. He sat by the fire waiting for Hermione to walk downstairs. She didn't come, but Ginny did.

She looked at him and then took her transformations book off of the coffee table. She had left it there last night, when she wasn't in the mood to do her homework anymore and she thought she would finish it in the morning. "Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yea," Ginny answered as she finished her homework, "She said she was going to the library."

"Thanks," Harry said standing up. He fixed his robe and started to walk out of the common room.

Ginny ran up to him and grabbed his arm tightly. Harry looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "Hermione is in a very bad state," Ginny warned letting go of Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked starting to get nervous.

"She had a nightmare last night."

"About what?" He asked, but Ginny remained silent.

Harry waited a few seconds for her to answer, but she never did. Harry walked out of the common room; he stopped when he saw Ron run up to him. His face was bright red, which made his freckles turn darker. "Is G….G….Ginny there?" He gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "She's in the common room. Why, is there a problem?"

"Quiddich practice," Ron said running to the common room.

Harry shook his head unhappily. He missed Quiddich so much. The sensational feeling of the wind blowing against your face as you fly your broom was unbeatable. If it wasn't for that fatso Umbridge, Harry would be practicing right this moment.

Upon opening up the doors, Harry saw his girlfriend doing the usual thing. She had three enormous books opened to different spots. Harry walked up to her. She smiled weakly at him. He looked at her and saw nervousness and fear in her eyes. "Good morning," She said smiling weakly.

Harry grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "What are you reading?" He asked peering over her shoulder.

"Oh nothing," She said closing her books, "Just pointless stuff."

"Should I call Madam Promfey? You must be sick calling books pointless stuff," Harry said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, I was just reading before breakfast."

Harry rubbed her back affectionately and then asked, "So you were reading about bad dreams?"

Hermione looked at him in horror. For a dew seconds she didn't realize how Harry knew what she was reading, but than she felt foolish, because the books were laying cover first on the table before them. "I saw the books you were reading and Ginny told me," Harry simply said.

"Oh," Hermione managed to say after a few long seconds of silence. During those seconds, Harry stared at Hermione while Hermione just stared blankly at the wall.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed a bit too loudly. A third year looked at Hermione and giggled. "Why don't you tell me about your dream, it'll help take a load off your chest."

"Do you think we can find a place that we can be alone?" She asked looking at him fearfully, but with a bit of determination.

"Sure," He answered standing up, "We can go to the pond where we'd always have the contests on who can skip rocks the furthest. You always won though."

Hermione smiled and stood up grasping Harry's hand. They returned the books and walked out of the library.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voldemort knew he'd have to take some drastic measures. The saying: _if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself_, fit in this situation perfectly. Lucious Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy didn't do the job right.

Voldemort shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He found out from Bellatrix that the giants of Nork accepted to be on their side of the war. He picked up the bottle that was filled with wizard blood from the floor.

Every time one of his death eaters kidnapped a wizard or witch, he or she would immediately be brought to Voldemort. Voldemort would drink the blood. The blood was used to relinquish his weak body.

Harry Potter almost killed Voldemort. After Harry returned to the "correct" Hogwarts, Bellatrix came and found her dying master. She brought him to a safe place and helped him get stronger.

When he felt a little stronger, Wormtail and Bellatrix, took their faithful master to a different place and there, Voldemort grew stronger everyday drinking blood. Now with Voldemort getting stronger, he knew he'd be ready to face Harry once and for all.

But now Voldemort had other plans. He wanted to cause Harry pain, without having to touch him. He took a sip of the blood and smiled as he felt it spread throughout his body slowly but surely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry and Hermione sat on a big rock by the lake. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she sat on his lap. "It was terrible," Hermione sadly said, "Everyone was ready for them. All of Hogwarts was there. Giants suddenly ran out of the forest. You were the first to start fighting. Finally we beat the giants. Next death eaters ran out of the forest. Again you were the first to start fighting. You were fighting amazing; spinning in circles killing death eater after death eater. We were winning the war. But that was until," At this point Hermione's voice became shaky and unsteady, "Y..y..you s..saw Voldemort. I saw y..you fight him and..oh.. I don't want you to die," She said now crying, "I don't want to have to live without you. I love you too much."

Harry pulled her up with him to a standing position. "Listen," He said wiping the tears off of Hermione's face, "Nothing will happen to me. We'll win this war and then get married. We'll live a happy life together and have many amazing kids. They'll have your smile and eyes. They'll have your contagious laugh and beautiful name. From me, they'll have my last name and maybe my crappy vision."

Hermione hiccupped as she held back tears. She kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry kissed her on the lips. Hermione felt happy now that she got all that off her chest. "Come on," Harry said, "Let's eat breakfast quickly and then watch the Quiddich game."

The Quiddich game was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Gryffindor team was at an advantage. Due to the fact Malfoy was dead, he couldn't play. Chris Wahners took his place, but wasn't nearly as good.

Harry and Hermione took their seats, sitting next to Neville and Luna. "What did we miss?' Harry asked.

"Nothing much," Neville said shaking his head, "The captain's shook each other's hands and then started to play."

Harry watched Ron make a nice save. Lavender was screaming in the background. Hermione started to jump and scream. Harry looked at the scoreboard and saw Gryffindor had scored. It was now 10 to 0. He had been watching Ron, he didn't realize Gryffindor had scored.

Craig Walker threw it in the Gryffindor goal tying the game at 10 a piece. The Slytherin crowd started clapping and cheering. Some were singing,

"_Weasley is our king_

_He can't save a thing_

_His family is dirt poor_

_And they live on the floor_

_Weasley is our king."_

Harry saw Ron block a shot. The quaffle was now in Frank Kinderson's arm as he sped toward the Slytherin goal. The score was 75 to50 Slytherin in favor. Suddenly out of no where, he spun around and sped toward Ron.

He threw the quaffle hard at Ron. It hit Ron and he fell off of his broom. The broom shot toward Ron and struck him hard on the head. Dumbledore stood up and said a counter curse to try to stop the possessed broom, but it didn't work. The broom shot at Ron at blazing speed striking him and the stomach. Ron's bloody body fell on the floor without a soul inside of it.

The crowd went silent. Even the Slytherins were quiet. Dumbledore walked into the court and to Ron's corpse. Lavender ran to Ron, crying hysterically. Hermione sobbed on Harry's chest. Harry held her tightly in his arms as tears streamed silently down his face.

Ron was immediately brought to the Hospital Wigg. Madam Promfey screamed in horror when she saw Ron's lifeless body. "Is he.. um.. you know.. like.." Harry stammered. He couldn't take it seeing his best friend like this.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, with tears in his eyes. "Yes," He sadly said, "Ron is no longer with us."

Lavender started crying louder and harder than ever. She was crying on Ron's shoulder. She refused to move, even though her robes were getting stained with blood. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst in a little while later. Professor McGonagall informed them to come as soon as possible. Mrs. Weasley started crying at the sight of her youngest son. "How did it happen?" Mr. Weasley tearfully asked.

Dumbledore told him and Mr. Weasley shook his head angrily. "We don't know why it happened," Professor McGonagall said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked as tears streamed down her pudgy face.

"The broom stabbed him as if directed. The question is how and why." Lupin said.

Harry looked at Ron. His face was deathly pale due to the loss of blood. "Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender, I want you to go to your tower now," Professor McGonagall said, "I have personal matters to discuss."

"But..." Everyone started to protest.

"No," Dumbledore said, "Professor McGonagall is correct."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender walked out of the hospital wigg. They walked into the common room. Lavender ran to the girl's dorm crying. She took out some parchment and wrote some things on each.

She knew her friends wouldn't like this, but she couldn't live without Ron. Lavender put her quill on her pillow. She took out her wand and pointed it at the quill. As she did once in transformations class, she turned this quill into a sharp knife. She looked at the knife on her pillow for a few seconds. She thought of all the memories she had in her life. Ron kept popping up in them and she knew what must be done.

She grabbed the knife. She placed the knife by her heart. She held her breath as she stabbed herself. Her body fell to the floor with blood oozing out of her 'new' wound. Darkness slowly took over her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry woke up in the common room hours later. He wondered why he Hermione and Ginny were down here all asleep, but then sadly he remembered his best friend's death. Tears peaked through his green eyes. Hermione stirred in his lap and then woke up. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then said, "I'm going to change."

"Okay," Harry said staring at Ginny who was slightly snoring on the couch.

Hermione stood up and walked to the girl's dorm to change. At first she didn't see anything. But when she stepped in blood, she knew something was off. Suddenly she saw Lavender dead on the ground.

Harry heard Hermione's shrill scream. He ran up to try to get to the girl's dorm. But he wasn't able to. Each time he took a step, the stair would flatten out and he'd land on his face. Ginny ran past him, "Remember you're a boy, you can't go up there."

Hermione ran into Ginny. Both girls fell on the floor, but got up unhurt. "What happened?" Harry asked as he saw Hermione was crying while she walked down the stairs.

She didn't answer, but handed Harry and Ginny letters. Harry opened his up and saw Lavender's hand writing in it. He read it out loud,

"_Dear Harry,_

_I know we aren't the greatest friends,_

_but let's just call yourself acquaintances._

_Everybody's right about you_

_you are the chosen one to end this war._

_I hope you kill that evil bastard You-know-who._

_I know you hate me for killing myself,_

_but Ron was really a special person_

_and I really loved him._

_I hope you read this note,_

_because I wish you lots of luck._

_Yours,_

_Lavender."_

Harry looked at his friend and girl friend. They were crying as they read their letters. Ginny cleared her throat and read her out loud,

"_Dear Ginny,_

_Whatever people say about your family,_

_is not true. You family is so beautiful._

_So warm and giving. I want to thank you,_

_for giving me all the insights on your brother good and bad._

_I loved you brother so much. He really_

_was a special person. Please don't hate me for what_

_I did. I did it to ease me pain._

_Your friend,_

_Lavender."_

Hermione gave hers to Harry, because she was crying too hard. Harry read out loud in a shaky voice,

_"Dear Hermione,_

_You really are the brightest student in school._

_Also you and Harry are the cutest couple._

_Thanks for all the homework help._

_It made my life a lot easier. Also those_

_midnight talks about the cute guys of _

_Hogwarts were really cool. But no matter_

_how many cute guys there are, Ron was for me. _

_His death cut my heart in two. The only way_

_to stop my pain was to end my life._

_I'm sorry I had to do it, _

_but it made me feel better._

_Your friend,_

_Lavender."_

Harry looked at both girls, who were both crying. Instead of getting tearful, he grew angry. He knew Voldemort caused this to happen. And he'd be damned if he let this one go. He didn't want the Ministry to deal with this. He would go after Voldemort if he had to. Harry reached out and hugged both girls tightly. Hermione and Ginny leaned on Harry and cried on each of his shoulders.

_For those who are still reading this story, thanks. I hope you like it so far._

_I'll try to update as soon as possible._

_Thanks._

_-Shaw18_


	19. Meeting With Dumbledore

Chapter 19

Meeting with Dumbledore

Parvati walked into the Gryffindor common room, just to see Harry, Hermione, and Ginny hugging eachother crying. She walked up to them and saw few rolled up parchments on the floor. She picked one of them up and saw it was addressed to Harry. She gasped when she saw it was Lavender's hand writing. Tears formed in her eyes, when she realized what this letter was about. Upset about her best fiend's suicide, she dropped the letter and walked to the girl's dorm crying.

Parvati screamed when she saw Lavender's bloody body. She covered her mouth with her small hand and took a few steps back, almost tripping over Ginny's bed. She grew dizzy and then suddenly fainted.

When she woke up some time later, she sat up and saw a rolled up parchment on her bed. She blinked away tears, when picked up the piece of parchment. She opened it up and read it to herself.

_Dear Parvati,_

_I know and I'm so sorry. But Ron was_

_very special to me. I had to do it._

_It was fate and nothing could mess it up._

_Now I want to say I loved you as a friend._

_Before I met Ron, you were one of the closest things to me._

_I want to thank you for being by my side for _

_all those years good and bad._

_I'm sorry if there were times I would yell at you._

_Please don't cry for what I did. You'll live on_

_marry and be happy. I know I'm not with you_

_physically, but the memories will always be there._

_Don't forget that I'm always watching over you._

_Love you always,_

_Lavender_

Parvati rolled up the parchment and kissed. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely down her face. She heard someone walk into the room, but ignored them and continued to cry holding the parchment in her trembling hands. "Oh my god!" Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw Lavender's motionless and bloody body.

Dumbledore bent down and picked Lavender up. Her hand rolled to the right a little bit and a couple drops of blood fell to the floor adding to the big pool of blood that was already there. Professor McGonagall took out her wand and cleaned up all the blood.

Dumbledore turned and started to walk out, when Professor McGonagall asked, "What are we going to do now? Should we send all the students home?"

"We'll talk to the parents and decide a date for the funeral. After the funeral, if then we'll send the students home," Dumbledore said walking out of the Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore walked into his office and approached a closet. He rapped it three times. He paused for a few seconds and then opened the door. He muttered a few words and then with a loud_ creak_ a coffin floated out. He placed Lavender in it and closed the coffin. The coffin floated back into the closet. Dumbledore closed the closet doors.

He walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment to write a letter to the most unfortunate parents

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Parvati walked out of the girl's dorm and saw Harry still holding the two girls crying. She walked up to Harry and said, "Harry."

Harry turned his head and stared at Parvati. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I hope you kill the bastard who caused this to happen," She said angrily.

Later that night, Harry sat upright in his bed unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Ron's bloody body flooded his mind. He needed someone to talk to. He had many questions that needed answers.

Harry got out of bed and got dressed into jeans and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt had sail boat on its front and on its back a shark tearing apart the boat and everybody on the boat swimming away. He grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak. He put his cloak on and walked out of the common room. "Lumos," He said and his wand gave away some light.

For a little while all seemed fine. But suddenly Ms. Norris brushed against his legs. He gasped and the cloak fell on the floor. "My.. my what have we got here," Filch said when he saw Harry.

"I.." Harry started to say.

"Wait till headmaster hears about this," Filch said shaking his head in dismay.

"I was going to speak to him," Harry said grabbing his cloak that was on the floor.

Filch smiled showing his yellow and black teeth, "So we'll talk with Headmaster together."

"Filch," Dumbledore said walking out of the darkness off the hall, "I believe I can take it from here."

"Mr. Potter was having stroll in the halls, even though he knows we forbid it."

"I'm quite aware of that," Dumbledore said smiling, "And I'll repeat myself by saying I can take it from here."

Filch growled and hobbled away with Ms. Norris walking close behind him. Harry turned to Dumbledore and Dumbledore said, "I know you want to talk. So we'll talk in my office."

Dumbledore started to walk away. Harry followed him and mumbled, "I don't know what he sees in Filch."

"I trust him. I know you and a lot of other students think he's weird. But in reality I trust him.

"Just like you trusted Snape?" Harry said looking at Dumbledore to see his reaction.

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. He started walking up the stairs to his office. I trusted Snape in a different way."

"Look how that turned out," Harry chuckled.

Dumbledore ignored Harry and sat in his chair." Cookie?" He asked pointing to the bowl of cookies on his desk.

"No thanks," Harry said with the wave of his hand.

"I insist you have a cookie, they are quite good."

"We'll if you insist."

Harry grabbed a cookie from the bowl and took a bite from it. It was really stale. Harry smiled weakly at Dumbledore. "Now what did you wat to speak to me about?"

Harry thought about all the things he wanted to speak to Dumbledore abou. Some of the things he wanted to speak about, now wee unimportant. "With these past unfortunate events occurring, does this mean Voldemort is back in power?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly, "This means Voldemort is threat again and he'll stop at nothing until he knows you are dead."

"How did he do it so quickly?" Harry asked.

"He had his death eaters kidnap wizards and witches. He killed them and drank their blood to regain his strength."

"Oh shit!" Harry cursed without thinking.

"Please refrain from using that kind of language," Dumbledore sternly said.

"Sorry, it's just I had a nightmare a week ago about what Voldemort was doing."

Dumbledore started to stroke his long beard. "Why don't you tell me up, it might help you out," He offered.

"Well," Harry began, "I heard Hermione screaming. I ran to a room, where I saw Snape attack Hermione. When Voldemort saw me walk in, he tied me up and I watched him rape and kill Hermione."

Harry wiped a tear that dripped down his face. "Harry you'll be able to defeat Voldemort. You've escaped him before leaving him critically injured."

"Thanks, I am just scared that I'll lose someone I love in the process."

Dumbledore stood up, showing this meeting was over. Harry stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, he heard Dumbledore say, "Fate is fate and nothing could stop it."

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower thinking of what Dumbledore last told him. "Fate is fate and there is nothing you could do about it."

He didn't realize he had been standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady for quite some time. She was telling him off for walking in the halls this late at night (or at this time too early – but than Harry would be crazy – if he wasn't already). Harry said the password and walked inside as quiet as he could.

But before he could take another step, he heard a familiar scolding voice, "Harry Potter! Where were you! I've been worried sick. I hope you have a good explanation for this!"

"Don't worry," Harry said soothingly, "Dumbledore and I had a little chat."

"Don't worry! I shouldn't worry! You weren't in your room and… and… wait... did you say you were with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry simply said cracking a victory smile, "I think we should continue this in my room."

"Sure," Hermione said, "You know I'd do anything for you."

When Harry and Hermione walked into the room, Hermione asked, "So what did you guys speak about?"

"Pretty much anything that came to my mind."

"Like what?" Hermione asked lying down on Harry's bed.

"Like how Voldemort git so strong in such short time," Harry said pacing around in the room.

"How strong is that?" She asked with an alarming look on his face.

"Strong enough to kill Ron in the way he did."

Hermione sat and got off the bed. She walked to where Harry was pacing around in a circle. She grabbed his arm and asked, "How did Voldemort become so strong?"

"By drinking the blood of wizards and witches."

Hermione slightly shrieked. She then pulled herself together and then looked at Harry. "You said you came into my room, why?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed, "I... I… was bored and I… well you know what I mean."

"Oh, yes I do," Harry smiled, "Only too well."


	20. The Battle Begins

Chapter 20

The Battle Begins

Harry and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall the next morning. The school was full of melancholy, because of the recent events. Classes would resume, but Harry knew he'd ditch.

Suddenly a dizzy feeling passed throughout his body. He grabbed Hermione's shoulder and he saw himself standing along side of a bunch of wizards in front of Hogwarts. Trees around him were on fire. Standing in front of the wizards were hordes of death eaters.

Each death eater was holding a torch in their right hand and a wand in their left hand. Fire shot out of their pointy hats and struck anything in site. Harry scanned the death eaters and saw someone who was covered in black robes. The person turned to face Harry. Harry saw it was Voldemort and Voldemort looked at Harry with a smile across his pale face.

Harry woke up and started gasping. His face was full of beads of sweat. Hermione looked at him and asked, "You okay? You scared me half to death when you grabbed me like that."

"I just had a vision of some sort," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked. She stopped walking and pushed Harry a little too roughly into the wall.

Somebody passing by watched Hermione push Harry into the wall and said, "Don't be to physical with Harry, you don't want to hurt him if you know what I mean."

Hermione said, "Some people could be so rude and disgusting."

I had this vision of some sort," Harry continued, "I was in front of Hogwarts with a bunch of wizards. We were facing death eaters. I saw Voldemort there.

Hermione waited for him to continue and when he didn't, she looked at him and asked, "Is there anything else?"

'No," Harry said quickly.

"You should tell Dumbledore about this," Hermione said as they continued walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't want to," Harry said with a strange look on his face.

"Why not?" Hermione asked and she stopped walking so she could face him.

"When ever I go to talk with Dumbledore he makes me eat tea weirdest things. Like one time he told me I could have some black snappers. When I tried to it nearly bit my nose off. But worse of all, Dumbledore actually liked my sufferings during those talks. He'd laugh when those kinds of things would happen."

Hermione laughed and then said, "Then let's talk with Hagrid instead. He'll know what to do."

"And," Harry continued with a smile, "Hagrid's tea is better than black snappers or any of the other crap Dumbledore has to eat."

A few hours later, Harry was walking with Hermione to Hagrid's hut. Harry approached the hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it up and said happily, "I've 'een expecting you."

"Really?" Harry asked, "How?"

"Ermione told me about yer vision," Hagrid said as he put some water in the kettle and put it in the fire place. "Yer want some tea?"

"Um okay," Hermione said.

Hagrid poured two cups of tea when it was hot. "So," Hagrid said as he plopped on his enormous lazy man's chair. "Tell me more about this vision."

"Whatever Hermione told you is all I know," Harry said taking a sip of tea. It tasted terrible, but it was much better than getting your nose almost chopped.

"How many visions have yer had?" Hagrid asked, "Was this the only one?"

"Yes aside from the ones I occasionally have in my sleep."

"Have yer had anymore nightmares?" Hagrid asked pouring himself a third cup of tea.

"No not recently."

"But the problem is," Hermione put in, "Harry's vision he just had showed the future. The nightmare visions has sometimes, show the present."

"Then how do you explain your nightmare you had a couple nights ago?" Harry said, "I thought I was the only who had those kinds of nightmares."

"You 'ad a nightmare 'Ermione?" Hagrid asked pouring himself a fourth cup of tea. "Oh yeah," Hermione sadly said remembering it, "Mine was terrible.

Hagrid stood up and looked out of the window. He saw two people walking to his hut. "Quick," He said in a hushed voice, "Omebody is comin."

Harry and Hermione stood up and started to walk out of the back door. The last thing Harry heard before he closed the back door was Hagrid complaining why there wasn't enough tea.

They walked up to the Gryffindor tower and up to the common room. Hermione saw Ginny and Parvati sitting on the couch staring blankly into the fire. 'There's a funeral tomorrow morning," Ginny solemnly said.

Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. Harry walked to his room and despite it was mid afternoon, Harry was exhausted. He took some dreamless potion Madam Promfey made for him and then went to sleep.

The funeral took place on a drizzly Wednesday morning. All the Hogwarts students were there standing in front of the coffins. Dumbledore walked in front of everyone and began to speak. Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly Harry grew dizzy. He felt the world spin around him. Darkness slowly swallowed him up. At that moment, all he saw was long black hair. He tried to reach out, but only grabbed air. "I love you Harry," A girl's voice said

"Who are you?" Harry cried out.

"Don't leave me," The girl said, "I don't want to be alone again.

Harry saw familiar eyes. At first he was confused about who it was. But then it hit him. "Kristy," He cried out. But it was too late. Harry woke up on the floor by Ron's coffin.

Hermione looked at Harry nervously. Neville helped Harry back on his feet. "What happened there?" Neville asked, "You were sort of collapsed there for a second?"

"Another vision," Harry said.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Harry looked at Hermione perplexed. The ground shook again. There was a loud roar and a stone flew out from the forest. It hit Ron's coffin shattering it. Another stone flew out from the forest. Dumbledore pointed at it and stopped it in midair.

Harry looked at the spot where the stones flew out from. Hermione screamed when she saw giants run out of the forest. The giants were holding steel chains and at the end of them were balls with spikes on it. "Stay back," Dumbledore warned.

Harry pulled out his wand and turned it into a sword. One of the giants swung its weapon and it hit a student. "Crucio," Lupin cried.

The curse hit a giant, but it did nothing to the giant... Harry ran to the closest giant. The giant swung his weapon to try and hi Harry. Harry ducked and it missed him. The giant tried to hit Harry again. Dumbledore made it stop and hit another giant in the face. Withy a loud groan, the giant fell to the ground grabbing its face. Everybody pulled out there wands and started shouting out curses.

At first nothing happened, but when the students found out, if they'd target a giant with a few curses at a time, the curses would mix together and the giants would die. Harry swung his sword and connected with a giant's ankle.

The giant roared in pain and swung his weapon at Harry. It was aimed for Harry, but Harry ducked and it hit Dean killing him. Ginny ran to her dead boyfriend crying.

Harry stabbed the giant in the stomach. The giant roared in pain and swung its weapon. The weapon hit another giant, and both fell on the floor dead seconds later. Neville turned his wand into a sword. He swung at the giant closest to him and missed.

The giant grabbed Neville by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Crucio."

The curse had no affect. The giant threw the blue faced Neville at Lupin. Neville's sword hit Lupin in the heart killing him. Suddenly the giants dropped their weapons and ran back into the forest. Harry looked at everyone. He saw Ginny on the ground next to Dean crying hysterically. Harry kneeled next to her. "I'm so sorry," He said.

Ginny looked at him and said with tears dripping down her face, "First it was Ron, now my boyfriend. I want V..V..Voldemort to pay."

Harry reached out and caressed her face. She leaned on him and cried on his shoulder. "I will make sure Voldemort will pay for what he's done at any cost," Harry said confidently.

A curse suddenly shot out hitting Dumbledore. Dumbledore flew back and hit his head on the side of the castle. Harry stood up and saw death eaters run out of the forest shouting curses.

Harry growled and ran to a death eater. He death eater saw Harry and shouted out a curse. Harry ducked and it hit the castle. The death eater's head rolled off when Harry connected with it.

Moody shot a curse at a death eater. It hit the death eater in the face. Hermione saw Voldemort walk out of the forest. She grew nervous when she remembered her dream. Ginny saw Voldemort and her sadness turned to uncontrollable rage. She ran to Voldemort with her wand out. "Ginny no!" Harry cried.

"Expelliarmus," Ginny cried.

Voldemort blocked it and cried, "Impedimenta!"

The curse hit Ginny. She tried to block it, but when the curse hit her, she was thrown off balance. Voldemort cried, "Crucio!"

Ginny fell backward when the curse hit her. She fell on a giant's weapon and the spikes pierced her killing her. When Harry saw this, he ran to Voldemort. Voldemort turned his wand into a sword. Harry swung, but Voldemort blocked it. Nice seeing you," Voldemort smiled.

"I wish I could say the same," Harry snarled blocking a shot Voldemort gave him.

Voldemort smiled and kicked Harry in the stomach.

Harry was thrown off balance. Voldemort rammed the butt of his sword into Harry's nose breaking it. Harry swung his sword at Voldemort's head. Voldemort ducked and stabbed Harry.

Harry gasped as he felt the sword pierce him. He grew dizzy and very tired. He edged himself closer to Voldemort who was still holding the sword. Harry felt his body grow numb, so it wasn't hard for Harry to edge himself closer to Voldemort. Harry couldn't take it anymore; he just let death take over him.


	21. The Answer

I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones, but a really good story doesn't have to have 2000 or more words per chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The internet hasn't been working at my house and I'm at the library updating.

Thank you for all those reviews!

(During this scene with

Hermione and Harry,

Evanessence song –

My last breath is playing)

Chapter 21

The Answer

Voldemort pulled his sword out of Harry. He pushed Harry to the ground. Blood dripped out from Harry's mouth and the blood from his broken nose, dripped to the ground. With the snap of his finger, Voldemort and all of his death eaters apparated. (Did I spell it right!) Hermione ran to Harry crying. "No," She sobbed grabbing him be the shoulders, "No, you can't be gone. You can't be."

Dumbledore walked up to Hermione with blood dripping from a cut on his head. He took out his wand and cleaned up the cut. Next he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She pushed Dumbledore's hand away and grabbed Harry's head. She placed it on her chest and cried in his hair. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed, "How am I going to survive without you? I need you."

Parvati crouched next to Hermione and grabbed Harry's hand kissing it. She looked at Hermione and Hermione looked her. "I'm so sorry," Parvati said as tears sprang to her eyes.

Hermione nodded and then looked at Harry. She grabbed his hand and then kissed it. "Come on," Dumbledore gently said, "Let's bring him to my office and we'll talk."

Hermione nodded and stood up, wiping tears off her face. "Everybody else," Professor McGonagall stammered, "P..P..Please go to y..y…your proper towers immediately."

(End of song)

Hermione followed Dumbledore into the castle. Tears were silently falling down her face. The people in the pictures started crying when they saw the usually happy Hermione, now aghast. Dumbledore walked into his office and up to the cabinet. He rapped it three times and the waited a dew seconds, Hermione looked at Dumbledore inquisitively. Dumbledore just smiled and opened the cabinet's doors. A coffin floated out. He placed Harry in it and the coffin floated back in. "Now," Dumbledore said as he closed the cabinet doors, "I'm going to make you a sleeping potion and a dreamless sleep potion. Later, we'll talk about funeral preparations. Being Harry has no parents, I think you should be the one to make the funeral preparations."

Hermione nodded and then looked out the castle's window. She saw teacher's cleaning up after the battle. "Why did he die?" Hermione sadly asked, "He had lost so much before? He doesn't deserve this."

"I told Harry last night, that fate is fate and nothing could stop it. Harry's death was fate," Dumbledore sadly said with his eyes twinkling with a lot of emotions mixed all together.

Dumbledore handed Hermione the goblets. Hermione started walking out of Dumbledore's office, but she turned around and said, "Thanks for everything."

Hermione walked out of the office. She walked passed the great hall and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady. She looked at Hermione and sadly said, "I heard what happened and I'm so sorry."

Hermione said the code and walked inside. Walking into the girl's dorm, Hermione first put the goblets on her dresser. She sat on her bed and grabbed her pillow. Her emotions of everything that has transpired in the past week wouldn't stay in her body anymore. She just sat there holding her pillow, crying into it. Parvati walked in and looked at the goblets on Hermione's dresser.

Hermione looked up from her pillow and saw Parvati looking at her. Eyes locked and for a few minutes both just stared at eachother staring deeply into each others eyes. "You know," Parvati said, "Not to be bossy or anything. But the potions strength will lose its strength unless taken now. Also it will help if you get some rest."

Hermione smiled and got up. She wiped the tears off of her face and then grabbed the dreamless potion. She drank it and realized it had no taste. The sleepless potion had a slight mint and peppery taste. When Hermione finished it, she put it on the dresser next to the other empty goblet.

At first nothing happened, but a few minutes later, she grew tired. Parvati smiled at Hermione as she watched her get into bed. Parvati then walked to her bed and sat on it looking out the window over looking the quiddich stadium. Teachers were still cleaning up from the battle and the enormous giants were a lot harder to move, even with a charm. Parvati sighed and closed her eyes. Strangely she suddenly grew tired. She fell asleep, only to have nightmares about the battle.

When Hermione woke up, it was dark in the room. She sat up in bed and brought her knees up to her chest. Silent tears slipped dripped down her face. She knew life without Harry wouldn't be life at all. Her necklace slipped out from her shirt when she leaned forward. She grabbed it twisting it around her fingers. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

In her third year, Dumbledore told her to spin it three time, so she spun it and Harry and her went back in time to save two innocent lives. Now that Hermione was in her sixth year, maybe spinning it six times would work. Hermione spun it six times and closed her eyes thinking greatly of Harry. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw Ginny staring at her strangely. "What?" Hermione asked fearing she had broken the rules of time travel.

"I came in here and saw you in here with your eyes closed and holding that necklace as if in a trance."

"I don't know."

"Have you been crying?" Ginny asked.

Hermione put it down her shirt and shrugged, "I'm still upset about what…um… happened recently."

"Yeah I bet," Ginny sadly said, "I cried so much last night, that I can't cry anymore."

"Well I got to got go," Hermione said in a high pitched voice that did not sound like her,"I need to ask Harry something."

"See you later."

Hermione walked out of the girl's dorm. She walked into the common room and looked out of the window. She saw Harry talking with Neville and Dean in the quiddich stadium. A happy feeling passed throughout her body. She couldn't wait though have Harry back.

Hermione started to walk downstairs. She walked past the great hall and saw a few students playing wizard chess. Hermione shook her head and walked outside, when she bumped into………..


	22. Back In Hell

_(For those fans out there who are a little confused about what has just happened, let me explain. After Harry's death, Hermione was so depressed that she decided to travel back in time to try and save him. The whole Ginny incident in the room was a run in. _

_I want to say I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while. The internet wasn't working in my house, but now it is! _

_Thanks for all those reviews and I hope to see more come!_

_shaw18)_

Chapter 22

Back In Hell

(I don't know if in the series

it is possible, but in this chapter

it is – meaning what you're about

to read!)

_Hermione started to walk downstairs. She walked past the Great Hall and saw a few students playing wizard chess. She shook her head and walked outside, when she bumped into……._

Hermione. "Oh shit!" The future Hermione cried.

"What the hell?" The past Hermione cried.

"Oh shit on me twice!" The future Hermione cried again.

"Y... Y... You're me," The past Hermione stammered, "H… H… How?"

"It is not polyjuice potion. I'm really you or me or fuck it, I'm the Hermione from the future."

"The future?" The past Hermione asked, "How?" She wanted to know if this Hermione was really who she claimed to be.

"I used the necklace Professor McGonagall gave me. I spun it six times and came here." The future Hermione answered.

"So why would you come here?"

"In the future there was a battle and many people died, including Harry," The future Hermione sadly said with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"What?"

"Voldemort fought Harry and killed him."

"So how do we stop it?" The past Hermione asked, "We both can't have Harry. It would be weird for Harry to be dating two Hermiones at the same time."

The future Hermione thought for a second. The past Hermione was right about the Harry situation. Two Hermiones couldn't date Harry. Of course the sex would be great for Harry; but Hermione fucking Hermione that would be disgusting. "Well," The future Hermione said, "One of us will have to date Harry. But who would be?"

"Wait!" The past Hermione said, "This is bullshit. We can't have two Hermiones living at the same time."

"So one of us will live, but who would that me?" The future Hermione asked with a strained look on her face.

"Logically it would be you," The past Hermione said, "I wish it wouldn't have to be this way."

I can't kill you," The future Hermione cried, "It would be kind of fucked up to kill yourself and still be living."

"I know but it has to be done. I feel you should be the one to live, because you are from the future and know how to stop this." The past Hermione took out her wand and transferred it into a sharp and long knife. "Let's go into the forest and you'll kill me. After killing me, you'll bury me. Don't worry nobody will know a thing."

"I hope this works," The future Hermione said hold the knife the past Hermione handed her.

"I'll run into the forest and a few moments later, you'll follow me. But be careful, this could get very screwed up if someone spots us."

"This is already screwed up," The future Hermione mumbled.

The past Hermione turned and ran into the forest. The future Hermione counted to twenty and then followed the past Hermione. "I can't do this," The future Herminie complained when she saw the past Hermione, "I just can't."

"You have to."

The future Hermione gripped the knife. Her hands were beginning to sweat. She took a couple steps to the past Hermione. The past Hermione closed her eyes. The future Hermione pointed the knife by the past Hermione's heart. The past Hermione gasped when she felt the coldness of the blade enter her. She felt more pain than she ever felt before.

She felt the knife pierce her again. Numbness started to creep throughout her body. She felt so tired, so she closed her eyes and let herself go to sleep. The future Hermione turned the knife back into a wand and cleaned up all the blood; _her own blood_. Quickly she turned her wand into a shovel and buried the dead Hermione. Seconds later she walked out of the forest.

Hermione saw Harry walking from the Quiddich stadium with Neville and Dean. She ran to him and started to kiss him all over his face. "What the hell!" Harry cried trying to push Hermione away, but wasn't able to. Her grip was just too strong.

"I think we should go," Dean said, "This may begin to get ugly."

Hermione was crying as she was kissing Harry's neck. Harry kissed her back. Finally she let go and said, "I had to do that, even though it might've been strange. Let's go to a quiet place and talk."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the pond where they always talked about anything. Or it was the place where they would have sex, but somehow Ginny always busted them. Harry sat on the rock and looked at Hermione. "Okay," Hermione began, "This may be hard to believe, but I'm not from around here."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Harry burst out laughing, "Come on so that make you extra terrestrial."

"I'm serious," Hermione burst out crying. Harry's smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious one. "I'm from the future."

"The future?" Harry asked, "But then where… when… why?"

"Remember my necklace? We went back in time to save two innocent lives. So I used it to come back here. In the future," Hermione said sitting next to Harry on the rock. She grabbed his hand for comfort and continued, "There was a big battle and many people died, you did too."

"How did I die?" Harry asked.

"You were fighting Voldemort and he killed you. I couldn't live without you, so I came back in time to try and save you. But I walked into the Hermione of this time. I had to kill her, so there wouldn't be any problems. I had to kill myself and believe me, I didn't enjoy one bit of it."

"Well I don't blame you for not liking it. Who'd like to kill themselves?" Harry chuckled.

"I'm just happy to have you back," Hermione said leaning on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a long kiss. She turned and pushed herself on top of him. She put her hand down his pants and massaged there. Harry put his hand up Hermione's shirt and massaged her breasts.

Suddenly a loud ram's horn was blown. Hermione looked at Harry perplexed. "It's time for the funeral."

"Oh," Hermione said getting off of Harry. She grabbed Harry's hand and walked to the funeral reception.

The funeral took place on a drizzly Wednesday morning. All the Hogwarts students were there standing in front of the coffins. Dumbledore walked in front of everyone and began to speak. Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly Harry grew dizzy. He felt the world spin around him. Darkness slowly swallowed him up. At that moment, all he saw was long black hair. He tried to reach out, but only grabbed air. "I love you Harry," A girl's voice said

"Who are you?" Harry cried out.

"Don't leave me," The girl said, "I don't want to be alone again.

Harry saw familiar eyes. At first he was confused about who it was. But then it hit him. "Kristy," He cried out. But it was too late. Harry woke up on the floor by Ron's coffin.

Hermione looked at Harry nervously. Neville helped Harry back on his feet. "What happened there?" Neville asked, "You were sort of collapsed there for a second?"

"Another vision," Harry said.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Harry looked at Hermione perplexed. Hermione began to look scared and pale. The ground shook again. There was a loud roar and a stone flew out from the forest. It hit Ron's coffin shattering it. Another stone flew out from the forest. Dumbledore pointed at it and stopped it in midair.

Harry looked at the spot where the stones flew out from. Hermione screamed when she saw giants run out of the forest. The giants were holding steel chains and at the end of them were balls with spikes on it. "Stay back," Dumbledore warned.

Harry pulled out his wand and turned it into a sword. One of the giants swung its weapon and it hit a student. "Crucio," Lupin cried.

The curse hit a giant, but it did nothing to the giant. Harry ran to the closest giant. The giant swung his weapon to try and hit Harry. Harry ducked and it missed him. The giant tried to hit Harry again. Dumbledore made it stop and hit another giant in the face. Withy a loud groan, the giant fell to the ground grabbing its face. Everybody pulled out there wands and started shouting out curses.

At first nothing happened, but when the students found out, if they'd target a giant with a few curses at a time, the curses would mix together and the giants would die. Harry swung his sword and connected with a giant's ankle.

The giant roared in pain and swung his weapon at Harry. It was aimed for Harry, but Harry ducked and it hit Dean killing him. Ginny ran to her dead boyfriend crying.

Harry stabbed the giant in the stomach. The giant roared in pain and swung its weapon. The weapon hit another giant, and both fell on the floor dead seconds later. Neville turned his wand into a sword. He swung at the giant closest to him and missed.

The giant grabbed Neville by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Crucio."

The curse had no affect. The giant threw the blue faced Neville at Lupin. Neville's sword hit Lupin in the heart killing him. Suddenly the giants dropped their weapons and ran back into the forest. Harry looked at everyone. He saw Ginny on the ground next to Dean crying hysterically. Harry kneeled next to her. "I'm so sorry," He said.

Ginny looked at him and said with tears dripping down her face, "First it was Ron, now my boyfriend. I want V..V..Voldemort to pay."

Harry reached out and caressed her face. She leaned on him and cried on his shoulder. "I will make sure Voldemort will pay for what he's done at any cost," Harry said confidently.

A curse suddenly shot out hitting Dumbledore. Dumbledore flew back and hit his head on the side of the castle. Harry stood up and saw death eaters run out of the forest shouting curses.

Harry growled and ran to a death eater. He death eater saw Harry and shouted out a curse. Harry ducked and it hit the castle. The death eater's head rolled off when Harry connected with it.

Moody shot a curse at a death eater. It hit the death eater in the face. Hermione saw Voldemort walk out of the forest. She started crying and began to run to Harry. If only she could prevent Harry from fighting Voldemort. Ginny saw Voldemort and her sadness turned to uncontrollable rage. She ran to Voldemort with her wand out. "Ginny no!" Harry cried.

"Expelliarmus," Ginny cried.

Voldemort blocked it and cried, "Impedimenta!"

The curse hit Ginny. She tried to block it, but when the curse hit her, she was thrown off balance. Voldemort cried, "Crucio!"

Ginny fell backward when the curse hit her. She fell on a giant's weapon and the spikes pierced her killing her. Harry grew angry and started to run to Voldemort. Suddenly he felt a blast of heat and his sword was blasted out of his hand. He looked at his attacker and saw it was Hermione.

Harry glared at her for a second, but that was quickly replaced with forgiveness. He knew how she might feel. He was supposed to die in this battle. Voldemort looked at Harry and watched him pick up his sword and walk away from him. That made him angry. Nobody turned their back against the great and powerful Voldemort. There'd be another way to kill Harry. He wanted to cause Harry so much pain. Voldemort knew what he'd have to do. He covered his head with his black hood. "Bringharrytothydoom," he said pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry suddenly felt tired. But why would he be tired at a time like this? He stumbled to the castle's wall and leaned on it. His body grew numb and a pool of blackness took over him.

Harry woke up outside of the castle. He knew something was wrong. There was just too much silence. Suddenly he heard a shrill scream; a familiar shrill scream. He stood up and ran to where he heard the scream.

First he checked the great hall, and saw it was empty. There was another shrill scream. Professor Moody's classroom was empty and so was Trelawney's. Another shrill scream was heard, closer this time, though.

Harry ran into Snape's classroom and saw a sight he'd never forget. Kristy was tied from the ceiling naked. A death eater was kissing her all over and once in awhile would punch her. "Stop it!" Harry cried angrily, "Get your fucking hands off of her you fucking bastard."

"HARRY!" Kristy shrieked.

The death eater turned to face Harry with a smile on his scarred face. "Don't you touch her," Harry warned.

"Make me," The death eater sneered evilly.

Harry clenched his fist and ran up to the death eater. Harry punched the death eater in the face. The death eater smiled and wiped the blood off from his lip. "I've been waiting for the moment," He said.

"Good," Harry said, "I know you've always wanted to die."


	23. Getting Into Hell

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i'v been out of town and really busy. But now I'm ready to rock and roll._

_I have an ending for the story which will be in the next chapter or the one after that. But I want YOU to vote for me. Who do you want Harry to be with at the end, Kristy or Hermione?_

_Email me or send me a review on what your vote is_

_Chapter 23 _

Getting Into Hell

_(During the fight_

_The song-_

_Open—Chevelle _

_Is played)_

The death eater growled and lunged for Harry. Harry grabbed the death eater's arm and threw him over his back as he bent to the ground. The death eater landed on the ground with a loud thud. Harry ran and untied Kristy. The death eater grabbed Harry's shoulder and when Harry turned around, the death eater head butted Harry in the face.

Harry fell to the floor, with his head feeling as if it weighed fifty pounds. The death watched Harry stand up. He made a fist and punched Harry in the stomach. For a few moments, Harry felt dazed, but when his mind cleared he stared at the death eater and spat blood in his face.

The death eater wiped the blood off and licked it. Harry kicked the death eater in the groin. The death eater bent over in pain. Harry grabbed the death eater's head and kneed him in the face. The death eater looked dazed for a few seconds but the laughed, "Ha ha ha! You bwoke myth nothe! Ha ha ha!" (You broke my nose)

Kristy ran and grabbed her clothes in the corner of the classroom. She was watching the fight, hoping Harry would survive, that she forgot she was naked. Kristy quickly put her clothes back on and the watched the fight with a depressed feeling. The death eater picked Harry up and balanced him on his shoulder. The death eater threw Harry against the wall. Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him.

The death eater took a couple of steps back and smashed Harry into the wall again. Harry felt as if his back were on fire. When he saw the death eater back up again, he had an idea, it made him sick to his stomach but he knew he had to do it. Harry bit the death eater in the ear. He heard the death eater scream and felt the death eater drop him on the floor.

Harry stood up and spat the death eater's ear on the floor. The death eater grabbed his head crying in pain. Harry stumbled toward the death eater and kicked him in the groin. The death eater fell on his knees grabbing his head and groin. Harry grabbed the death eater by the head and kneed him in the face.

The death eater shook his head and spat blood on the floor. He started to laugh. "What the fuck is so funny?" Harry growled.

"Ha ha ha… killing me…. Ha ha ha… won't do shit. Ha ha ha… my lord will kill you.. ha ha ha," The death eater laughed blood squirting from his mouth as he talked.

I'm ready for Voldemort and his death is something I've waiting for, for quite some time."

The death eater continued to laugh as blood dripped from his mouth, "Ha ha ha… you're… ha ha ha… girl friend there… ha ha ha… is one hot bitch!"

Harry kicked the death eater in the face. The death eater fell backward and his body went limp. Kristy ran to Harry and kissed him ignoring Harry tensing up from his wounds. "You came back," Kristy sobbed kissing him all over his face, "I thought you were gone forever. I don't know what I would've done if you had died."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione watched Voldemort and the death eaters apparate from the castle. She then turned and looked at Harry unconscious on the floor. She ran to Harry and grabbed his head. "What's wrong with him?" Hermione nervously asked when Dumbledore was standing behind her.

"Voldemort did it again," He quickly said in a hushed voice.

"Killed him! No not again..."

"Harry's not dead; he's in that hell world again."

Dumbledore bent down and picked Harry up from the ground. "Where are you taking him?" Hermione asked following Dumbledore into the castle.

"We'll keep him in the Hospital Wigg for now. Hopefully, he'll be able to defeat Voldemort and come back alive."

What Dumbledore said sent shivers down Hermione's spine. What if Harry never came back? Hermione couldn't go back in time again. "Oh dear god!" Madam Promfey cried, "What happened now?"

"He's back in the coma state he was in a month ago," Dumbledore said gently placing Harry on of the hospital wigg's beds.

Hermione grabbed a chair and sat next to Harry. She looked at him and caressed his face. "Please make it through," Hermione whispered, "I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again."

Dumbledore started to walk away, but he stopped and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled and the walked away. He thought to himself if there was a way to get into the world Voldemort trapped Harry in. He needed to find out what Voldemort did to Harry.

Dumbledore walked into his office and went to his bookshelf. He scanned through them hoping to find the right one. Dumbledore took out the _Dark Curses for Witches and Wizards_ and opened to the index. There were thousands of curses for all sorts of things. After scanning though a hundred and fifty curses, he finally found it. It was called _the Hellish Sleep Curse_. Dumbledore turned to that section of the book. To his surprise, the curse was a lot easier than he thought.

_One cup of mint leaves_

_One hair of a non-virgin_

_One tablespoon of werewolf saliva_

_Three werewolf teeth_

_Two cups of unicorn hair_

_Blood from the user of this curse_

_Two hairs form an old man_

_A dab of dirt_

_Two tear drops _

_Four spiders_

_Six human toes (dead would be preferred)_

_A dog's tongue _

_A cup of blood_

Dumbledore started to put together the potion. When he got to the part about the old man's hairs he grunted, "Right I guess that's me. I just don't know who's older Filch or I."

Hours later the potion was finished. Dumbledore closed his eyes and thought of the hell world Voldemort put Harry in. Seconds later Dumbledore drank the whole potion and immediately he knew it was horrible tasting. (Well of course it would with all that shit mixed in it! lol!) Dumbledore then raised his wand and pointed it at himself. He said in a loud and clear voice, "Bringdumbledoreandhermionetoourdoom."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione was holding Harry's hand when she immediately felt tired. Before she knew it, she had passed out on Harry's shoulder. She woke a few minutes later only to find Harry gone. She stood up and looked around the room. Suddenly the doors burst open and Dumbledore walked in. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said, "We are now in the world Voldemort has trapped Harry in."

"How?"

"It's a long story," Dumbledore quickly said.

"Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore grabbed Hermione shoulder and warned, "We're about to try and save Harry, but I am warning you about what you might see and have to face."

Hermione swallowed nervously. All she wanted was to get Harry back. "I'm ready." She said full of confidence.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door was blown off its hinges. Voldemort, Wormtail, and Timothy (you'll find out later who this is.) walked in and saw Harry and Kristy kissing. With the motion of the hand Kristy and Harry were tied to the ceiling, by the wall across the door. "Leave her be! She means nothing to you! This has always been between us!" Harry cried angrily.

Voldemort chuckled as he paced around the classroom. "You have no idea how important she is to me," He sneered.

"Don't touch her or you'll regret it," Harry cried.

Voldemort walked up to Harry and pointed the wand at Harry's neck. Harry swallowed nervously and Kristy looked away crying silent tears. "I'll regret! Me!" Voldemort laughed, "Let's see, you are tied up and have no place to go, I could kill you right now."

"Then do it."

"NO!" Kristy cried, "I don't want to lose you and I want to know why I'm so important."

"Fine," Voldemort said grabbing a chair, "Let me tell you. Kristy's dad is NOT Snape. Kristy's last name is NOT Snape, it is Levin. Timothy come here," Voldemort ordered, "This is your dad, Timothy Levin."

"No," Kristy cried, "I don't believe you. Snape raised me not Timothy."

"He never," Voldemort sneered, "I forced you to drink a potion that put bullshit memories in your head."

"This world we're in, the people I fought and killed, how did you create it?" Harry asked.

"I just created this world. I can't create people. Only god can do that. So now you know Kristy is as alive as you Harry. She never went to Hogwarts though," Voldemort said with a sneer.

"Polyjuice potion" Harry quickly said, "But then how did you do it, you need a piece of the person's hair to make it work?"

"During the past year I had Snape get the people's hair. He was so secretive no body knew a thing, not even you headmaster."

"You still didn't answer my question," Kristy asked nervously, "Why am I so important."

"Kristy my dear," Voldemort said as he cupped his hands together, "See your dad has born eyes, you have brown eyes. Your dad has black hair, you also have black hair.

I don't need you in particular, but I need your blood. With your blood, I can make a duplicate of myself and rule Earth."

"You bastard," Harry growled trying to break lose from the ropes.

"Harsh words," Voldemort said, "You shouldn't speak like that."

"Burn in hell," Harry spat.

Voldemort jumped up and pointed the wand at Harry's neck, "I've been waiting for this moment. I know I won't fail. It is time for the famous Harry Potter to die."

_I have an ending for the story which will be in the next chapter or the one after that. But I want YOU to vote for me. Who do you want Harry to be with at the end, Kristy or Hermione?_

_Email me or send me a review on what yourvote _


	24. The Final Battle

I know it has been ages since I last updated, but I got his by a car and have been getting better. I know it sounds weird, but it is true. Enough with that crap I am fine and ready to update.

I want to send my most greatest thanks to _Himeko Sorano_ for that review. I understand everything and will put it to good use.

Chapter 24

The Final Battle

Hermione was so surprised on how quick Dumbledore was walking. First he checked Professor Trelawney's classroom. Of course it was empty. Hermione paused for a second scanning the classroom. "We must hurry," Dumbledore said nervously, "We can't waste any time. Harry's life depends on it"

"Is he in trouble?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes," Dumbledore sadly said, "His life is in grave danger."

Hermione mumble, "Ever since he was born his life has been in trouble."

Dumbledore ran into Professor McGonagall's class, but it was also empty. Dumbledore spun around and shot a curse at a death eater who walked into the room, with her wand ready. Hermione watched Dumbledore grab the death eater her up by her shirt without any means of trouble. "Where is Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

The death eater didn't answer the question, because she was too scared. Dumbledore glared at her and the death eater shuttered. She felt as if his glare passed throughout her body. "Okay," She said, "I'll tell you, but on one condition."

"And what is that condition? Hermione asked walking up to the death eater.

The death eater smiled, "Let me go."

"Fine," Dumbledore said, "But no tricks."

The death eater nodded and said, "Voldemort has Harry and Kristy in Snape's classroom."

Dumbledore dropped the death eater on the ground and walked out. Hermione looked at the death eater. She smiled at Hermione and whispered just enough for Hermione to hear, "Harry is hot and it would be a shame that he has to die."

Hermione made a _screw you_ face at the death eater and walked out. Upon entering Snape's classroom, Hermione saw something that gave her the chills. Harry and this attractive girl were chained up to the wall. Voldemort had a wand pointed at Harry's neck. "Expelliarmus," Dumbledore cried pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. He ran and picked it up. When he faced Dumbledore he sneered, "Well... well … if it isn't the famous Albus Dumbledore. You came at a horrible time. I was just talking with Harry and his girlfriend Kristy."

With the wave of his hand, Dumbledore let Harry and Kristy go. Both fell on the ground. Harry jumped to his feet and talked Timothy. He cracked Timothy's wand in half, when it fell to the floor.

Wormtail grabbed Kristy and pushed her into the wall. Kristy turned around and kicked him in the groin. Hermione jumped on Wormtail's back and grabbed his neck choking him. "Crucio!" Voldemort cried, but Dumbledore blocked it.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore cried, but Voldemort blocked this one.

Harry ducked as Voldemort shot the death curse near him. It hit Wormtail and he collapsed on the floor dead. Hermione and Kristy gasped horror, in how close that curse came in hitting them. Harry glared and Timothy and punched him the face. Timothy smiled and wiped the blood that dribbled out of his mouth. He licked his fist and then started raining punches on Harry.

Harry did a good job at blocking them, but an occasional punch did hit him in the face and shoulder. Suddenly Harry got an idea. Here he was risking his life fighting this mad man his idea would hopefully end it.

. Harry punched Timothy in the nose breaking it. When Timothy stopped and grabbed his nose painfully, Harry grabbed a chair. He swung it and hit Timothy. He heard a crack and saw Timothy fall to the floor.

Harry thought the crack he heard was from Timothy neck cracking, but he was wrong. As Timothy fell on the floor, he shot a wand less an avada kedavra curse at Hermione. It hit her square in the chest.

Harry ran to Hermione's body and grabbed her crying. He knew she was gone. The curse hit her point blank. "NOOOOO!" Harry screamed in anger like he never felt before, "NOOOO! AH! PLEASE GOD NOOOO!"

Kristy screamed out Harry's name, when she saw Timothy pull out a small knife from his shoe. Timothy started crawling to Harry painfully. Harry turned and kicked Timothy in the face. Timothy fell over. Harry jumped on Timothy with his fists flying. Harry was in a different world. All he saw was that the girl he loved was on the floor dead and he needed to kill whoever killed her.

Voldemort and Dumbledore both shot curses at eachother. The curses smashed into eachother. Instead of causing an opposite attraction, which would've caused a huge explosion, it acted a magnet and caused Dumbledore and Voldemort to rise in the air. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort tried to beak the curse, but were unable to. It was as if the wands had a mind of their own. Suddenly there was a small explosion from both curses having a counter affect. Dumbledore and Voldemort both flew backward.

Kristy pulled Harry off of Timothy and pulled him into long hug. After the hug, Harry bent down and picked up the knife from the floor. He ran to Voldemort who was moaning on the floor. Harry flung the knife at Voldemort and watched it hit him in the neck. Voldemort felt a sharp pain in his neck and seconds later he started choking in his own blood.

Harry stabbed him in the stomach and in the heart, just to make sure he was dead. Harry stood up and walked over to Dumbledore who was looking at him warmly. He gave Harry a tight hug. When Dumbledore let go Kristy grabbed Harry's hand. Dumbledore smiled, "I give you my blessings."


	25. Epilogoue

Chapter 25

Epilogue

1 week after the final battle

Harry and Kristy walked into the wizard cemetery and walked up to Hermione's burial site. He stared at it and let his tears fall freely down his face. Kristy stood next to Harry not saying a word.

Harry set a few text books and a bouquet of flowers by the stone. "I miss you so much," Harry said, "Life is so different without Ron, Ginny, and you around. I even miss those arguments you would have with Ron. Voldemort is dead, for now that is. I don't think he'll come back, but he might find some bullshit way to come back. Dumbledore has found a way to bring you back as a ghost, but I didn't want that. I told him it would be too hard to have two girls I really love around. Especially since I plan on asking Kristy to marry me in the near future."

Harry turned around and saw Fred and George walking up to him. They gave each other hugs. "Just visiting our little bro and sis," Fred said with a faint smile.

'I'm so sorry," Kristy said.

"I'm just happy that bastard Voldemort is dead," George said.

Fred and George placed flowers on their sibling's grave site and turned to leave. "Mum is going to kill us if we're out too long," Fred said, "She said we'd miss lunch and I am sure as hell not going to miss that."

"Mum has been cooking up a storm since Ron and Ginny's death. I guess it calms her nerves. She does the muggle way, though," George said, "You should come over and eat with us, we all would like it."

"Okay," Harry said, "I've been in my house all week long mourning. It would be nice to get out and see some friendly faces."

Fred, George, Harry, and Kristy all walked out of the cemetery. They walked back to the Weasley house for lunch.

I want to thank everybody out there who readand sent reviews for my first story. I hope you like it and will write more.


End file.
